A World to Believe In
by Joylinda
Summary: Two have have darkness hidden in their hearts. One fighting to stay in the light. The other giving up. Can she help the other find happiness despite her own secrets. Can she help her find A World to Believe In? Not good with summaries but check it out...
1. Prologue

**A World to Believe in**

_**Authors note**: This is my first fanfic. I haven't decided exactly where this is going but this will contain some angst so be aware. I'm a major Fate fan but I think __the__ earlier chapters will focus on Nanoha not sure yet. The first couple chapters will be extremely short so I can express each characters feeling in detail but not__going__ too far in depth. Since this contains drama and hurt the characters will be somewhat occ. Without further ado let's begin__I do not own Magical girl lyrical Nanoha no matter how much I wish I did_

* * *

_**Prologue: Dear Diary**_

**Fate Testarossa**

To be alive. What does it truly mean? One who goes through the motions are they alive? One who hides behind a mask to get through the day? Or one who denies all pain and lives in denial. I believe every person lives as one of these in some degree. You see this story is not a story full of happiness. No thisstory is about two who sought peace solace in each other only to find themselves worse than before. Those who expect some love sap story forget whatyou have read and leave now. This story will have you crying will have you wanting to hold your dearest in your arms and never let them go. For those whocan bear such a story I ask of you listen to my story, our story full of pain. A story where I fall in love with the most beautiful heartbreaking girl I have ever set my eyes on before, the girl who leads me to my downfall.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi**

I was always surrounded by people yet always felt lonely no that's wrong I wasn't lonely I was Alone. My life became nothing but an endless circle of lies and deceit. Let's be honest how many times have we lied to hide the pain. What I am about to tell you is my story. The story of where I thought a girl could end my suffering, erase the pain in my heart and fill it with true emotions that are mine. That she could see through my facade I have become. Unfortunately, I was right but how naïve of me as well. This is my story where I met a girl with the most heartbreaking eyes that tore through my soul. The story of which I destroyed my Fate.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I did say the chapters will be short. So how is it?. Its unbeta read so I'm not sure the format is correct or anything. Alot of these chapters will have different P.O.V and the characters thoughts will be intertwine. It may get confusing but for the most part I think you should be able tounderstand. If your wondering if the title looks familliar you are correct. The song kinda inspired this story as well as other songs that will be mentioned in upcoming chapters. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

_**Author's Note:** Each part is a different Point of view. The times overlap which mean Nanoha's pov is happening exactly at Hayate's just her own thoughts at that time the same for Fate. The only difference is that Fate's pov is a little farther back but you can see when they overlap occurs._

_Oh and thanks for the reviews. _

_Italics=thoughts_

_I do not own Magical girl lyrical Nanoha unfortunately _

* * *

**Part A: **_**Enduring**_

_In life we all suffer we all struggle to break through the binds that hold us down. But what happens when we decide it's not worth the trouble. What happens if something life changing destroys your hope in life? If we decide that the struggle is not worth it anymore what becomes of life. Do we give up or endure?_

**_Outside Uminari High... Hayate P.O.V_**

"Nanoha-chan have I told you lately your crazy"

"Oh come on Hayate-chan we have to live life to the fullest"

"Hai Hai I'm all game with that but I would like to see my 18th birthday at least"_ that was the utter truth too. This girl would be the end of me_

"Nyahaha of course Hayate-chan but even when were careful the good still get hurt"

'_That same line, Nanoha what has changed you so dramatically. I know you have always been a carefree spirit but sometimes I get that feeling you have just given up all together. What happen years ago please I need to know let me help you. Stop creating this distance between us. It hurts_

"Well whatever you say Nanoha-chan you're the boss ha-ha" _let me just lighten up the mood now_

"WAIT NANO…"

**[SCREECH]**

My breath got caught; I blinked for a second to make sure I wasn't in some nightmare. Nanoha was a few feet in front of me due to my spacing out I never noticed. A tragic mistake on my part. The scene I had seen was that of Nanoha in the middle of the street about to get hit by a van. A fast speeding van at that.

The separation was too great for my weak legs to make up. I was rendered useless to help her as she faced her immediate danger.

You never really think about dying it never crosses your mind often that you might die in the next second or rather even less of a chance to think that you would watch your friend die right before your eyes

_"Why, why must she endure so much" I thought aloud_

* * *

**Part B:**_** Sayanora **_

_A word that means goodbye. A word full of love and that of hate. My life was nothing but that, A big goodbye. A goodbye to the past me a goodbye to my future life. No one saved me then so who will know. Let me atleast take the oppotunity to say goodbye now unlike I could then_

_**Outside Uminari High...Nanoha P.O.V**_

"Nanoha-chan have I told you lately your crazy" My best friend told me

"Oh come on Hayate-chan we have to live life to the fullest"

"Hai Hai I'm all game with that but I would like to see my 18th birthday at least" she pouted

"Nyahahaha of course Hayate-chan but even when were careful the good still get hurt"

'_I could tell Hayate had that sad expression on her face every time I speak like this. I can't help it with everything that's happen to me I don't see any pain worse than that besides death. I've suffered the pain of losing loved ones and myself in the process. My heart no longer beats I'm just a cold hearted replica of the real me who hides behind a fake smile. I'm truly sorry for dragging you down with me Hayate_

I was too absorbed in my thoughts and memories that were beginning to resurface. I never notice that my pace picked up and hers had slow down. Who would have guessed that slight separation that I was causing would be so life changing.

"Well whatever you say Nanoha-chan you're the boss ha-ha" this statement brought me out of my memories. She was always good at make me laugh even when those horrible nightmares were able to resurface themselves

"WAIT NANO…" I heard her scream to me, her breath caught on her fear.

_Do I really want to know why she screamed?_

**[SCREECH]**

'_Oh so that's why she screamed' I thought sadly to myself._

_I hated my day to day life. So the thought of me dying wasn't all that bad to me. To my family and the little friends true friends I have will be hurt but they can get over it right. All pain heals with time. So why can't mine end_

I looked over to Hayate she was crying out of anger, helplessness and utter sadness. I gave her one last smile. I wanted her last image of me to be of a smile she was so used to seeing plastered on my face. A smile that hasn't been seen in so long. A true smile. A smile that represented just how luck and grateful I was to have her put up with me

She yelled for me and tried to run but in the end fell.

'_I'm sorry Hayate' I thought to myself_

"Sayonara"

My last words to the world

* * *

**Part C: Acceptance**

_To accept does that mean acknowledging the past or giving up the future. Is accepting a choice quick and painless or slow and dreadful. Can one accept life with all the good and bad without accepting it's reprecussions?_

**_Outside Uminari High... Fate's P.O.V_**

I hate the mornings. They are just too damn bright if you ask me.

My sister was a morning person always cheery at the crack of dawn. I wonder if I hate the mornings because of her. An interesting thought but I don't have time for such meaningless thoughts at the moment.

I was running late to school i needed to speak to a teacher of mine so I picked up my pace. Before I knew it I was walking behind two brunettes. I didn't spend the time looking at their appearances I saw no reason for it. It wasn't like I would see them again, but what caught my attention was their topic of conversation.

The one with long hair was talking about how she wanted to jump from an airplane.

I thought for sure this girl is one of those adventure crazy fanatics.

The short haired brunette next to her only laughs saying how she would like to see her 18th birthday at least. _I agree with you there girl. Damn parachutes, never know when they might start to play games._

Seeing as both brunettes were lost in their thoughts I walked pass the both of them. My sources of entertainment were both extremely quiet from a few words left unsaid.

A second later

**[SCREECH]**

I looked behind me to see the brunette with the long swaying hair in the middle of the street about to get hit by a fast speeding a too damn fast speeding van.

'W_hy won't she move' I know you probably won't be able to evade it completely but at least try._

I _was all ready running towards her when I saw that smile of hers. It was full of so much life yet she was willing to give up so easily. I don't get it. The smile contradicted everything she was doing. It showed love but when I got a better look it was that of a bitter love a sorrowful love._

I read her lips the lips that expressed her last words

"Sayonara"

_'Not if I can help it._

* * *

_**A/N:** Phew a pretty long chapter glad that is over with_

_I had planned on keeping Fate's name out of her pov to have you guys guessing but i chose otherwise. Lucky you_

_Will Fate make it in time. What happens next we shall find out_

_The story begins here. _


	3. Chapter 2: Risks

_**Chapter 2:**_ Risks

_**Author's Note**_: Extremely short chapter. Enjoy!. Hehe it would seem when I updated I updated the wrong version of the this chapter. Basically this is the correct re-read version. Thanks Shlabadak for re-reading and pointing out that I updated the wrong version lol. So here is chapter 2

* * *

When is a risk too high ? Some would say when the chance of success is low, or when your own life is at stake. I like to believe it's when your heart is on the edge. When you survive but your heart is shattered. Don't get it ? Well, I wasn't expecting you to. Just yet at least. 'Even though it's what my mind tells me; my heart believes otherwise A risk is never too high when it concerns Life

_**Nanoha P.O.V**_

I closed my eyes, waiting for my impending doom. I found it amazing how long it felt to actually die. It felt like I had a whole conversation with myself. While in reality it was probably only one or two seconds. Funny, just like the saying goes your life flashes before your eyes in an instant. Then out of the blue I felt a pair of warm, strong and protective arms surround me.

"I'm here" It was a very soft voice that made me regret not fighting to keep alive.

_'Who is this ? It can't be Hayate. Just who was it ?'_

* * *

_**Fate P.O.V**_

I ran as fast as -possible/ I could -and made it literally just in time. I felt the excruciating pain run up my spine as I got hit by the van and thrown off the ground with the girl on my chest. The pain was bad. I would be lying if I said otherwise, but I felt worse (awful) that was for sure.

"I'm here" I told her out of reassurance

_'If this doesn't kill me Okaa-san surely will'_

* * *

_**Hayate P.O.V**_

As I thought I would be seeing my best friend be hit by a van, a beautiful blond stepped in between the van and Nanoha. I was happy but sad at the same time. Yeah, Nanoha would be safe and alive but that blond...she wouldn't be. The speed of the van will surely kill her

_'Why, why save a girl you don't even know ? Why risk it all ?'_

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will contain Fate and Nanoha's first conversation. It's nothing much but it leads to hints of each character's personality.


	4. Chapter 3: Why Why what?

**_Chapter 3: Why? Why? Why what?_**

**_Author's Note:_**_ Since I had ring day today and it want smoothly, I decided to upload this chapter earlier than expected. Who nows I might just upload another one later today or tomorrow:)._

_This is their first conversation. It s short and bittersweet. You should be able to figure out who is saying what. But if you're lost just Pm me and I will help you out. The italics contain the thoughts of Nanoha. That should help clear things up. This chapter is also told in Nanoha's Pov_

* * *

_Have you ever done something so unexpected? Whether it was just for the heck of it or an ulterior motive. It is a lot more common than you think to just go out and do something unexpected. But what if that spontaneity changes the course of life you were set on? What if this change changes your life more for worse than for better. Who would have known this unexpected event would lead to our destruction..._

"Hey, can you hear me ?" A voice calm yet full of concern.

"Can you move at all ?" Soft yet husky.

"Hey don't tell me I jumped in the way just for you to die on me !" Sarcasm noted.

"I never asked for you to rescue me." I admit there was a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

_'Just who do you think you are barging in?'_

She never replied.

"Why ?" I said

"What?"

"Why did you protect me ?"

"I don't understand."

_Is she stupid or something ?_

"What do you mean you don't understand?"

"I didn't know I needed a reason to protect you."

_'Of course you do. Who saves people nowadays ?'_

"Most people run from danger yet you came running towards it"

"Let's just say I'm not most people. I couldn't stand around idly watching while someone got hurt. It's not in my blood. Well, I guess in _her _blood."

"Oh, really" I was dumbfounded. How do you even reply to that sort of answer ?

_'… hold up her blood? She's kidding right ?'_

"Is it okay if I lower your head down?" 'Lower my head for what?'

That's when I realized my eyes were still closed and that my upper half was never touching the ground.

You're probably wondering what we looked like right now, besides our disheveled hair. To an outsider they would have seen her left knee slightly bent between my legs as if she was kneeling on it. My right knee bent upward with my knee touching her left side. Her left arm holding my head and body up off the ground. My hands clutching her shirt while her right arm was stretched out to hold her body up. A rather intimate position despite the circumstances I would say.

"Oh yeah, thanks" I said softly, embarrassed.

"It was my pleasure"

As she slowly placed my head down I got a good look at her/ She slowly placed my head down and that's when I got a good look at her.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING !" I noticed she was struggling just to stay up.

"N-nah don't worry, it's nothing"

That was the last thing she said as she collapsed over me.

"Don't you die on me !"

_Sirens, thank God _

I felt her left hand squeeze my shoulder and then fall to the side.

_'Please hold on'_

Her breathing stopped.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This chapter was designed for you guys to get a feel of each character's personality. From this chapter you can see Nanoha has a short fuse. Also you notice she doesnt believe in the good nature of people. I wonder why? xP_

_Fate is more of a I wanna help everyone I can. She can act stupid and goofy at times but she does it for a purpose. It's part of her stupid charm_

_The next chapter will contain a memory from one of these two characters. It won't be clear right away whose memory it is but work with it okay._

_Even if you think its one way it's bound to be another so just be on you toes_


	5. Chapter 4:Mistakes

**Chapter 4: **_**Mistakes**_

_**Author's Note"**__ This is the Flashback mentioned in the last author's note. I wanted to keep this a bit more on the T rating so I made it a less detailed. You will notice the names are left out. I did this for a specific reason so don't hate. Italics are the past, regular print is the thoughts or emotions as the character looks back at the memory, sort of reversed of a regular chapter:)_

_Once again Thank you Shlabadak_

* * *

_Mistakes. We all live through them, it's part of life. When we're younger we don't dwell on our mistakes that often. Our innocence and naivety make up for our mistakes. Adults look at it as cute and adorable when we stutter or get embarrassed. When you're a tad bit older they look at it as being independent. We all want to have that sense of independence or self accomplishment. _

_I wanted to achieve that so badly I never told them. I didn't want them to take that away from me. In the end it was my mistake_

_It was my first time alone, they trusted me to go on my own. I didn't think my innocent stupid mistake(s) would cost me. _

**Flashback**

_It was dark, too dark. I didn't like it one bit. I was supposed to be going to my friend's house, but how did this end up happening? I walked out the music room turned a couple times down the hallway and now I'm lost. You would think being 14 years old you wouldnt get lost anymore. Just how big was this school?_

_"Hey girl" I didn't reply, just kept on walking._

_"Hold on ...-chan it's me" Taking the time to think, I actually knew this voice._

_"Hey, I'm not getting any younger. Kids these days walk too fast, what is in kids' food nowadays ?" Of course it was him, my favorite teacher. Just my luck, I can finally get out._

'Or so I thought at the time.'

_"Hey Mr... what are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing, this part of the school isn't for students since it's under reconstruction"_

_"Oh, that explains why I got lost" I mumbled under my breath. _

_"You wouldn't happen to be lost would you ?" He heard me._

_"..." I didn't dare answer, me, lost ? Impossible. My pride wouldn't allow me to accept that._

_"Aww you're blushing, how cute" My dignity fell._

_"Lets get you out of here and cleaned up, you're covered in dirt" He was always such a nice teacher._

What changed ?

_"Hai, thank you Mr..."_

_"...-kun, you can call me ...kun" Isn't that a bit too informal for a teacher?_

A little light bulb turned on.

_"Okay ...-k-kun" But I said it anyway ._

A too costly mistake.

_"Here, take my hand so you won't get lost. Its dark here at this time of day" That's right school was over hours ago so why was he still here?_

A second light bulb check.

_"So what were you doing still in school, aren't your parents waiting?"_

_"I was helping the music teacher instruct the younger ones. And no, my family has a dinner party to attend. I am supposed to be at a friend's house but I told her to go on without me and that I needed to go home for something."_

Worst thing I could have possibly said.

"_So does that mean no one's waiting for you?" Was it me, or did he just grin ?_

Third light bulb lit.

_"Yeah I really don't need anything from home. I just wanted to be alone."_

Scratch that this was the worst thing I could have said. Why was I so foolish ?

_"Well you won't be alone anymore"_

His voice full of lust held none of that sweet tone everyone came to love. It was sickening.

_"W-what !"_

_He grabbed me ._

_"GET OFF ME !"_

_He groped my breast._

_"No one's going to hear you"_

_He slid his hand up my skirt._

_"No P-please s-stop ! NO !" Tears now evident in my eyes._

I knew what was coming but I didn't want to accept it. Who wants to accept they were about to get...

_"It is too late. I plan on taking my sweet time my dear ...-chan" his belt dropped_

...Raped

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__This is a Flashback/Memory or really a nightmare for one of the characters. Just to let you know the __**Italics **__are what happened at that point in time._**The Regular Print **_is the thoughts or feelings as the character looks back at the memory and relives it. Whose memory is that is well it is up to you to guess and find out Through the story hints will be given out as to who exactly this dream belongs to. In the next chapter a new character to the story is introduced. To all those Hayate fans bear with me. She wont be making another appearance for maybe 4 more chapter?... Sorry in advance_


	6. Chapter 5: Name

**Chapter 5: **_**Name**_

_**Author's note**_ : Yupp the next character is introduced. Hayate forgive me for your lack of screen time. Without further delay let the next chapter begin

* * *

Name. There are so many different terms to describe ourselves as. Pretty, smart, ugly,dumb but in the end it's just meaningless words. Your name was given to you from your family. Is said by your friends with love. But most of all is respected by you. Your name can not be take away. Your name is who you are and no one can take that away from you. No matter how much you think they have the right. For your name is your strength and only you can control that

_**Hospital**_

Did I tell you how much I hate hospitals? One it's too damn big, two I hate every single time I have to come here, and three it's easy to get lost and end up god knows where. I hate hospitals, they just creep the hell out of me.

As I woke from my nightmare, I realized that I was in the hospital. My head was still hurting. I guess when I got hit by the car I hit my head on the ground. That would explain my blurry vision when I was looking down at that brunette.

Ahh that reminds me how is she doing? I didn't see any injuries on her and it didn't look like she was in any pain. Well that's a good thing. I wonder if she was discharged allready.

**[KNOCK, KNOCK]**

"AH Ms. Testarossa how are you feeling ?"

"Like I got hit by a plane"

"That wouldn't be too far off the mark. You got hit pretty hard and sustained some serious injuries"

"Yeah I can see that just from looking at my body. I suppose I should be dead?"

"You are right, it is a miracle you are awake and talking so soon. In fact I find it damn near impossible for you to have had a conversation with the brunette you saved before you passed out. You arereally lucky we were able to revive you."

"Ha-ha I guess I'm just built tough, huh Ms..."

"Shamal Yagami. You can just call me Shamal. Ms. Yagami-san makes me feel old" A bit informal for a doctor but she seems familiar...

"You are probably wondering about Ms. Takamachi?" _'Oh that must be that girl's name'._

"Yes, how is she doing Shamal-san?" I said her name as she requested though.

"She is still asleep. No serious injuries, just some scrapes and maybe bruises that's it. If you want you can go see her."

"However I suggest you use the wheelchair. Your spine is not broken and you are capable of walking around but I don't recommend it. You got hit pretty hard on your back and will have some severe pain. But the fact you are up so early proves you can handle it"

"We will discuss your other injuries another time. Deal?

" Deal. Thank you Shamal-san"

"No problem at all, it is what I get paid for"

"Yea and I bet it's some good pay too"

"You are right about that one, haha. Well I will let you be. If you need anything just press that button right there and a nurse will be right with you"

"Okay thank you"

"Oh,one more thing...You wouldn't happen to be Signum-sensei's wife would you ?"

_'Ooh. She definitely blushed when she walked out that door. I'm so going to get you Signum for all your taunts'_

_'Oh well she seems nice... But then again I have been wrong before and look how that ended.'_

* * *

_A/N: Well it was a nice short beginning for Shamal I Think. Look forward to see a little more from Shamal in the chapters to come. But she wont be in the next two chapters so don't keep your hopes up. To make up for the fact Hayate isn't in this chapter or the next or the next one lol. I mentioned Signum instead. And for those SignumxShamal fans they are married in this I wont have any major romance between the two._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Trust you _**

**_Author's note:_** _The same rules reply as the last flashback_

_Italics_= Memories of the past

Regular print= Thoughts of the character dwelling upon the past or just my two sense on the topic

**Bold**=Sounds that occur

_'thoughts'_

_Names will be bleeped out again if they weren't it would not be any fun would it._

_This is probably the longest chapter done so prepare._

_Btw there is a song in this one Trust you by Yuna Ito. It appears toward the end of the chapter. I suggest listening to it before during or after whatever floats your boat._

_Now without further ado let us begin_

I do not own Magical girl Lyrical Nanoha

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I wasn't always alone. You see I had a loving family at one point in time but that all changed. When a part of that family is murdered what remains of those who are alive? How do they come to terms? Can they even ever return to that point in time?_

_My mother and older brother were both out, each having their own respective things they had to attend to. It was a school day so I wasn't expecting him to be home any time soon. I was 14 at the time; not too grown up yet so it allowed me to act like a little kid when home. Being a teenager was fun, to act immature yet independent at the same time._

_Seeing as how my mom and brother were out my father and older sister took it upon themselves to order pizza and get the games out. The three of us always got along well but we never really had time for just the three of us and this was our time._

**[DING DONG]** The door bell rang.

_I was happy the food was finally here. I can still remember my sister's smile when she looked at me. We were excited to hang out with our father. Since he got hurt he stayed at home for a while but ever since he recovered he seemed to work twice as much and we never saw him home half the time._

Father walked over to the door.

'Who knew opening your house door could change your life forever?'

_"Hello. How much will that be?"_

_"Nothing you can afford"_

_"Excuse me?" I could hear my father say. _

_"It is time to get this over with"_

_My father tried to close the door but the man over powered him. My father screamed to my sister for us to call the police and find a way out. _

_I didn't want to leave. Neither of us did, but we knew we were not helping father by staying there. If he was worried about us he would be careless in protecting himself. _

_No one knew that the man had brought company._

_As we ran to the back to get to the phone there were two other men. We were caught._

Fates were sealed that night. My sister knew it. My father knew it. I knew it.

_We were each tied up to a chair facing each other but feet apart. As each one of us was on one side of the living room._

_Blood. Blood everywhere was all I could see. The screamsof my sister screaming in pain filled my ears. The constant yells from my father asking them no, begging them, to stop. _And me? I could no longer feel any pain left. The pain all numb away.I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

_'Tonight is going to be my last night.' What a horrible thought._

How wrong I was then.

_Two of the men had left leaving one here to watch over us as our lives faded away. _

_Why they did it I didn't know. None of us did, it was such a sad story. A sick game that was played on us. All I could think about was mother and how distraught she will be once she hears the news. Mother and father were always so lovey dovey. It was cute but sometimes just plain creepy._

_"Sis"_

**[Cough cough] **

_I could see the blood leaking out her body slowly_

_"...Nee-chan" I said weakly and softly. I didn't want to talk because it hurt but I needed to hear my sister's voice. It was all that was keeping me from breaking down._

_"You are going to be okay"_

_How could she sound so confident? How could she give me that smile?_

"_No" I said as a whisper_

_"It is going to..." I cut her off_

_"No we all are going to be okay" I glanced over at father. He smiled at us. A smile filled with love yet sadness._

_He knew what fate lied ahead us. How hopeless it was for us. But I wanted to believe otherwise._

_The man got off the phone and said "I think I gave your old pops here enough time to spend with his children"_

_"Bastard" I heard my father say as a reply to our murderer._

**[Click...Clack]**

_The gun's safety was unlocked and was pointed straight at my father's head._

_"N-no stop ! Daddy" my sister and I said in unison._

_"N-no matter what, no matter h-how far I may seem, I-I'm never too far away... Just look down upon your chest and I'm there"_

_"Touching words for a dying man. Almost made me cry" The man faked a cry then laughed loudly._

_"I will always love you''_

**[BANG]**

_The screams of my sister and me was all that could be heard. Even the strange man who killed our father and who would _be responsible for our deaths said nothing.

_As my cries stopped and resumed to sobs, the man said his final words._

"I _don't shoot kids" then walked out. He left us there to die alone and slowly. Pathetic. _

_It felt like an eternity passed by but it was probably a few seconds._

_"...-chan you make it out for the both of us you hear me"_

_"Nee-chan what are you say-"_

_"I_ _love you and always will. You're my sweet loving little sister, I will never leave your side I promise"_

_"...N-nee-chan, stop it'_

_She was pulling out the knife that was embedded through her body and into the wooden chair. That was what was keeping her in this hell hole. It was also the only thing keeping her alive at this point. She would bleed out faster._

_"P-p-please stop this! Sister I can't lose you too"_

_I lost my father, yes, but I couldn't deal with the loss of my sister. Our brother should be home soon...!_

_'Just wait, please nee-chan!'_

_"Ne?"_

_The knife finally pulled out of the chair. Not out her body just yet. Where was he. how long does it take to patrol the halls?_

_"No, stop !"_

_"...-chan" _

_The knife pulled out of her body slowly. I watched as her face twisted in pain._ 'Onii-chan we need you'

"_Please" _

_I could taste the metallic flavor of the blood that seeped through my mouth_. 'Dammit to hell'

_"Promise me you won't ever give up"_

_"Don't" _

_The knife was fully out of her body_

**[CLANK]**_ The sound of the knife hitting the wooden floor._

_"Promise me you will show someone just what it means to be loved" _

_The blood now furiously left her body as she stood to reach the phone._

_"...N-nee-chan" _

_I was shaking. 'I can't lose you too ! No, please !'_

_"Promise me you will always see the light in the darkness like father taught us" _

_She called the police. They were on their way._

_She stumbled over to me to untie my hands from around the seat._

_"I promise"_

_"Can you sing me that song ...-chan?"_

A simple request from the one I held so dear. How could I deny her that?

"_O-of course. Anything for you"_

_It wouldn't help to argue with her. This would be our last time together, no matter or how much I wished otherwise. We both lost too much blood. We will die together_

Oh so I had wished.

**_hana ha kaze ni yureodoru you ni_**

**_ame ha daichi wo uroosu you ni _**

**_kono sekai ha yorisoiai ikiteru noni_**

**_naze hito ha kizutsukeau no?_**

**_naze wakare ha otozureru no?_**

_We both agreed if anyone of us died we would play this at our funeral. I guess this was ours._

**_kimi ga tooku ni ittemo mada_**

**_itsumo kono kokoro mannaka_**

**_ano yasahii egao de umetsukusareta mama_**

**_dakishimeta kimi no KAKERA ni_**

**_i__tami kanjitemo mada_**

**_tsunagaru kara_**

**_shiniteru yo_**

**_mata aeru to _**

**_I'm waiting for your love_**

**_I love you, I trust you _**

**_kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii_**

**_I love you, I trust you_**

**_hikari demo yami demo _**

**_futari dakara shinjiaeru no_**

**_hanasanaide_**

_My breathing was becoming ragged and slow._ 'This is my time huh'

**_sekai no hate wo dare ga mita __no?_**

**_tabi no owari wo dare ga tsugeru no?_**

**_ima ha kotae ga mienakute nagai yoru demo_**

**_shinjita michi wo susunde hoshii_**

**_sono saki ni hikari ga matsu kara_**

_Tears were flowing freely from my eyes. My life was vanishing in a matter of minutes_

**_kimi ga oshietekureta uta wa_**

**_ima mo kono kokoro no man'nakaano_**

**_yasashii koe to tomoni hiibiteiru_**

**_afureru kimochi no shizuku ga_**

**_atatakaku hoho tsutau_**

**_tsuyoku naru ne_**

**_shinjiteru yo _**

**_tsunagatteru to_**

**_I'm always by your side_**

_My sister reached up to caress my face with tears in her eyes. She knew what was coming_

**_I love you, I trust you_**

**_kimi no tame ni nagasu namida ga_**

**_I love you, I trust you_**

**_ai wo oshietekureta _**

**_donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayottemo_**

**_soba ni iru yo_**

_I held her tighter while she became colder_

_Waiting for you love, always by your side, you're the one that I love, you're the one that I trust, you're the only one._

_She sang the next verse with me knowing it would be her last._

**_I love you, I trust you_**

**_kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii_**

**_I love you, I trust you_**

**_hikari demo yami demo_**

**_I love you, I trust you_**

**_kanashimi demo yorokobi demo_**

**_I love you, I trust you_**

**_kimi no subete wo mamoritai_**

_She gave me her last smile._

_It would be the last smile I would be remember from her _

_I could hear the sirens. 'Hold on sister, please !'I thought to myself grasping on the little hope the sirens brought_

**_donna ni kimi ga machi ni mayottemo_**

**_soba ni iru yo _**

**_futari dakara shinjiaeru no _**

**_hanasanaide_**

_Her hand fell from my face while her heart slowed to a stop_

_"Freeze!"_

_I held onto my sister as my resolve for staying awake crumbled with her last heart beat._

_'I Love you Otou-san. I love you too ...nee-chan now and forever'_

_Those were my last thoughts as my life began to fade away._

* * *

_A/N: Tragic story if you ask me. I think the song represents the characters relationship with her father and sister. Hey this could be a hint to exactly whose memory it is who knows. _


	8. Chapter 7:Her

**_Chapter 7:Her_**

**_Author's Note:_** _The last chapter was pretty dark and sad. Sorry about that guys. Well this is from Shamal's POV don't forget okay._

* * *

_The day we met we were plunged into the darkness of the world. We had seen firsthand of the true nature of its cruelty._

_Those unfortunate circumstances brought us together in that hospital._

_That day had changed us forever, for better or for worse. Only time could tell._

**_Outside Shamal's office_**

As I was walked back to my office after talking to Fate, memories of my past resurfaced. I remembered just how horrible that day was. It was my first job and my first day on that job as well. What luck I had back then.

I opened the door to my office and took a seat in front of my desk.

_'More paper work ughh'_

I had just the same amount of work then as I did know. Seemed like life liked to repeat itself.

I just hoped we could have a different outcome.

**[KNOCK KNOCK]**

"Y-you can come in" I was embarrassed, I got caught reminiscing the past while on the job _'Shame'_

I didn't bother turning around. It was either a staff member sending in more paper work or my beloved coming to check in on me.

"Is something bothering you Shamal" Yeah it was definitely Signum. I could never mistake her voice.

"It's nothing important" I got up to give her a kiss on the lips and snaked my arms around her neck.

She wrapped her arms around my waist."Tell me the truth." She was always good at reading my emotions.

"It's nothing"

"Shamal"

Damn I was caught. I never was a good liar, especially to her.

"It's just 'her' you know"

"Her? Ooh I see... You shouldn't focus so much on the past, Shamal. You can't change it"

"I know but I can't help it"

"I know, I know. I feel the same way. It was a horrible day" She kissed me on the forehead.

I never told Signum just who 'her' was even throughout our marriage.

Just like she never told me who/what was the reason, why she was at the hospital that day.

_'She doesn't even know that "she" is in the hospital right now'_

_'What's worse is "she" doesn't even remember me.'_

_'I see another headache coming my way'_

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Im really sorry about the late updat guys. School has been eating me up alive. Im planning on having the next chapter up by the end of this weekend so watchout._

_This chapter is short and sweet just like I like it. Anyways the next chapter contains two characters' flashback. It's pretty self-explanatory on who is who. For the Shamal Signum fans they make another appearance right Yay!. And Hayate forgive me *runs away*_

_Till next time!_


	9. Chapter 8 Unfortunate meeting

_**Chapter 8: Unfortunate meeting**_

_**Author' Note: **I'm sure this will make up for the very short last chapter.____The rules still apply for flashbacks or more like they are remembering the past. There are two memories being said. I believe you should be able to tell who is who. This is a general memory from two characters each P.O.V is differentiated by the change in scene. The memory overlaps time was and joins at the same time at the end. Each break line represents a change in whose pov it is._

_Italics=_ memories of past

Regular= the thoughts or feeling as the character looks back at it

**Bold**= sounds

* * *

_Unfortunate meetings can lead to unexpected turnouts. However this meeting was one brought upon with no happiness. Only darkness was surrounding our hearts at the time, but through this meeting we found love._

* * *

_A silence enveloped the both of us. I could see Signum caught up in her thoughts. She must be remebering that day as was a day we could never forget. A day full of heartache_

* * *

_**Memory of both Characters**_

_I could still remember that day fresh in my head. I was young then and still am now._

But no one could have prepared me forthiskind of sight.

_I was just starting out to as a teacher. I got this bad feeling about some of the male teachers there but since I was new I just let it be._

I should have reported it, my mistake. I wish I could change the past .

* * *

_**Hospital**_

_I remember it was my first day on the job as a doctor. Graduated top of my class and everything. I had just finished my break when a feeling of dread sunk in._

' A feeling I could never forget'

* * *

_**School**_

_It was way after school hours. So I decided to take it upon myself to double check the halls. Every week someone from the teacher's department was to check the part of the school where reconstruction was taking place. And this week was mine. Can never be too careful._

'The sight that was waiting me was burned into memory forever'

* * *

_It was the night shift so there really wasn't anything for me to do. The surgeons and other doctors were all busy due to a sudden bus crash on the highway. Leaving me all alone so I took my break and ate some dinner. I was new so I worked extra hard before break and was planning to as well after. I went on my rounds after break and made some chit chat with the patients. They liked me since I was so friendly. So I thought today would be a good day._

'How wrong I was'

* * *

_I was strolling down the hallway when I heard a scream. It sounded like a girl. I started to run and what I saw turned into a living nightmare._

'Why'

* * *

_I was walking down the corridor when the emergency lights flashed. I was one of the only doctors on duty so I ran to the emergency area. I saw two beautiful young girls covered in blood being rushed down. They were dying if not dead already._

'Why'

* * *

_"HEY what's going on here". The man ran down the hall. I saw the girl on the floor crying and bleeding. He raped her, hard. 'That sick bastard' I remember thinking as I attempted to run after him._

_"P-please don't leave me here"_

'How could I deny a simple request like that'

* * *

_"What's their status". The EMT I asked explained the situation. They feared that the older one would be too far gone to revive. They tried in the van with success but her heart stopped again once they reached the hospital. "Wait we got a pulse". The E.M.T said. They were able to revive her once more._

'What a lucky child'.

_"S-save her p-please. We both know I won't make it" The older one said this. She was just revived, where did she find the strength to speak ?_

'The hardest decision I ever made'

* * *

_As I held the crying girl I remembered seeing her around the school. She was always happy and cheerful. Teachers and student loved her alike. Now she was tainted and destroyed. And I was left to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. A life he ruined, a right he did not own._

'I'm so sorry for what happened to you'

* * *

"_Doctor you have to make a choice" If we wait any longer we will lose both of them" This hospital wasn't equipped for such serious matters. We needed two emergency rooms and unfortunately we didn't have the equipment. I was stuck in between two choices. I was playing God. I would be choosing who lives and who dies. A right that no one has._

_"Save, no, prioritize the younger one"_

_"T-thank you"_

'I'm so sorry for what happened to you, I truly am'

* * *

_I wasn't sure if that man was a faculty member, all I could see in this darkness was his flowing blonde hair. Hair I would swear never to forget._

_"I should call your parents"_

_"N-no please don't"_

_'Why not?' I thought_

_"How about I bring you to the hospital"_

_"O-okay but could you bring me to this hospital..." I picked up the crying girl_

* * *

_"D-Doctor"_

_"Shushh save your strength. Your sister may have top priority but we are still going to try and save you'" Damn "We need an empty emergency room Asap! " I yelled_

_"We both know she lost too much blood"_

_"That's not a problem we will give a blood transfusion"_

_"You can't my blood is the only blood that matches hers"_

_"What?" confusion marked my face_

_"You have to take the blood I have left"_

_"No... you're not even making sense" " Where is that damn surgeon...!_

_"Trust me by the time you check it will be too late. Please, before it's too late. Before I die"_

_"I promised her I would stay with her till the end"_

'Why are you making this harder for me'

* * *

**_Outside Emergency room_**

"_Hello, are you her guardian?" It was a police officer_

"_No but I was the one who found her"_

_"I see well we have some special rules regarding cases like these so we will keep her request" I know the girl didn't want anyone to know but this is ridiculous._

"_Really?" I was skeptical. Aren't they bound by law to report it ?_

"_There are some special circumstances about this case so we will allow it. However make sure not to discuss the details of this event with anyone"_

_"Yes mam"_

'That's weird. What exactly is going on here. And what is so special about it. What should I do. I'm a teacher I have to tell her parents right?'

* * *

_**Emergency Waiting room**_

_"It seems you could use a drink here" A doctor game me a cold coffee._

_"Thanks"_

_"Long day huh. Family?"_

_"No, a student. Seems you're the same"_

_"Yeah two patients. I'm waiting on their statuses."_

_"I see"_

_" Well my name is Shamal, you can come_ _to me about anything" I reached to shake her hand._

_"Signum. Nice to meet you"_

_It was through the darkness of the world that we met_

_A day we both hated but chose... no, had to accept._

* * *

_**A/n:**_so how was it. Do you find it confusing please tell me so I can fix it or try to explain to you what is going on.


	10. Chapter 9 Kiss

_**Chapter 9: Kiss**_

_**Author's Note: **Since it was a request from when of the readersI have decided to update early. This is un-beta read so beware. _

_To clear up any confusion the teacher in the flashback is Signum and the Doctor was Shamal. Towards mid-chapter there is a pov change so be aware._

_So without further ado here is Nanoha and Fate's first official conversation!_

_I haven't said this in awhile but I do not own MGLN_

* * *

_Kisses are everything. A kiss can say more than words at most times ... a kiss speaks to a persons heart, not just to their ears ...  
_

_**Nanoha's P.o.v**_

I awoke from my nightmare to a sight that seemed so foreign to me. The blonde who saved me was sitting in a wheelchair next to me holding my hand. Despite the fact that she looked horrible due to the bandages and all. She seemed calm and at peace. When I noticed her eyes she was gazing out the window as if she was looking beyond our world.

_'Just what is she looking at.'_

I must have flinched because she turned to look at me smiling.

"How are you feeling?" her eyes a beautiful shade of burgundy.

"All right I guess I have been better and yourself." I was captivated by her gaze. It was like it tore through my soul, searching for answers.

"Well I think you can see for yourself" _Sarcastic aren't we._

"Yea I'm sorry about that."

_'Wait, hold up why am I apologizing I never asked her to save me'._

"Why" she said.

"It was my fault you got hurt"

"No, not that. Why didn't you move"

"Um... I guess I was frozen with fear" _What a lie _

"Don't lie. You wanted to get hit I could see it written all over your face" _Caught, damn._

"Well, that's none of your concern" _Don't get involved in my affairs._

"Excuse me but I think it is once I saved your life"

"And again I say I never asked you to" _Why cant she just drop it I don't want to think about that anymore._

"But I did. Look I just want to help you"

"What makes you think I even need your help"

_There is nothing wrong with me. Mind your own business_

" I can tell just talk to me"

"I don't want to just leave me alone"

"Whatever it is you can get past it just let it go"

_Your not a doctor for god's sake shut up_

"You don't even know what I'm trying to get past so just mind your damn business!"

"Fine I'm sorry"

_**Fate's P.o.v**_

_There is definitely someth__ing wrong with her. Just what are you hiding?. _

_Then again why did I have to ask search a touchy subject so soon. ***sigh*'**_

There was an unbearable silence. I couldn't take it anymore so as an attempt to break it and see if I can get the brunette to open up to me I asked a question. A rather stupid question in fact.

" Hey do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

" No I don't do that whole boyfriend thing . They only ever want one thing. And what makes you assume I ever had a girlfriend?"

"Oh okay I see. O-oh nothing really just didn't want to offend you if you played for the other team"

"Okay and you?

_What a conversation to have in a hospital where you should have died in._

" I bat for the other team so I did have a few flings. Have you ever kissed a girl?'

" Yea while drunk pretty bad kissers. How about you?"

"ha-ha I bet. Me? Yea I have kissed girls before and just for your information I'm a pretty good kisser too " I smirked

"I never asked"

"Well I'm just telling you"

"I will believe it when I see it"

"Don't you mean feel it"

"Yea sure whatever"_ Is she testing me?_

"Hmm well then I will just have to show you" I moved closer to her face

" Oh really try it. " usually girls would back down or blush but her nothing. It was like she was used to it. Her face was emotionless.

'_Strange one you met here Fate.'_

"Yea really."

My lips were inches away from hers. I could feel her breath on my neck. My heart was beating faster. Honestly I have never felt like this before. Fromt the first time I saw her I knew. I knew I fell for her. Call me a hippocrite, stupid whatever I dont care. Right now I only want one thing to see life fill her eyes once more.

_'Even if its at my expense.'_

I decided I would give her my all even if the feeling was not mutual

I moved in for the kiss

_Closer… Closer… Closer…_

* * *

**_Nanoha's P.o.v_**

She was inching closer to me. I could see in her face she was nervous despite all her teasing. For some reason I didnt have the strength to move nor the desire to hit her. I just waited, waiting to feel her lips on mine. I felt nothing though. It reminded me so much of then. It reminded me of how helpless I was then all over again.

_'Maybe her kissing me could change that..A kiss does speak to the heart right?. _

_Stop it Nanoha thats a stupid thought'_

Her lips practically an inch away from mine.

_Closer...closer...closer_

* * *

**A/N: **_Aww sorry for the cliff hanger guys. _

_Do they kiss_

_Or will they not_

_Will Hayate make an appearance finally_

_Till next time.._


	11. Chapter 11 Best Friend

_**Chapter 10: Best Friend**_

_**Author's Note:**__Its a short chapter guys. Finals and Regents are blowing thats alie since I dont do any studying but still its stressful. _

SO about that cliff hanger guys your prayers have been answered. The answer to what you have all been waiting for. So let me stop talking and get to the action. This chapter is a lot more fluffy than the previous more darker chapters.

* * *

_I'm supposed to be her best friend. The one she can trust, the one she can tell her deepest darkest secret too. Yet I always seem to fall short of what she needs. I trust her with my life but sometimes I get the feeling it doesn't go both ways. Nanoha why? Have I done something to you? Please tell me. I want to help, you I want the old you back. I want my best friend again. I want the girl I love again._

_Closer... Closer…Closer..._

**[SLAM]**

"Nanoha-chan I was so worried about you~~~…"

'_Oh shit' _the two who were caught thought alike

**_Fate's P.o.V_**

" I didn't know you did things this fast, with a girl nonetheless. I knew the guys, but man Nanoha-chan! How come I wasn't invited."

_What did she mean by that exactly?_

"H-Hayate-chan shut up!"

_Oohh this seems interesting. She actually got embarrassed._

"She was pretty much begging me to kiss her actually, I couldn't find it in my heart to turn her down"

"What! I so wasn't! Don't lie!"

_She's so cute. I want to know more about her._

"Oh really then try it"I mimicked what she said earlier in a desperate pleading tone.

_Ha-ha that should get you._

"Seems like she got you Nanoha-chan no help denying it. We all have needs."

"We wont judge you" Hayate and I said together.

_She blushed adorably and pouted._

I turned to Nanoha's friend. "My name's Fate, Fate Testarossa. Nice to meet you Yagami-san"

_**Nanoha's Pov**_

"Oh please, just call me Hayate, Fate chan. We are all friends here"

_Since when did they become all friendly?_

"Anyways how did you know Hayate-chan's last name?"I asked

"Oh Signum-sensei mentioned her before"

_She knows her too?_

"Hey Fate-chan can I talk to you outside" I heard Hayate ask Fate.

"Yeah sure no problem if you done mind helping me a bit. I haven't gotten used to the wheelchair thing yet."

"Of course Fate-chan"

_They make me sick acting all friendly. You don't even know her Hayate. Then again I was about to kiss the said person. Ahhh why couldn't she just let me die. Why do I have to live in such a life. My mom's going to flip and now I have to stay in the hospital with the one who reminds me the most of him. Ughh_

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you like!. To all those who expected them to kiss Sorry. On the other hand Hayate shows up. _

_What will Hayate talk to Fate about?_

_Is Hatare hiding something?_

_How does Nanoha truly feel?_

_What secrets are Signum and Shamal hiding?_

_Oh god I think I'm getting a headache from all the conspiracies._

_I'm sure these are probably some of your top three concerns right?_

_So what will the next chapter answer?_

_Till next time guys!_


	12. Chapter 11 Pain

_**Chapter 11: Pain**_

_**Author's note :**_ I'm sorry for the late update guys. Finals and parents breathing down your throat complicate make it up I will update another chapter tonight!

This will just be a chapter on Nanoha, her thoughts and general life. Those anxious for what Hayate will be talking to Fate about, you're on the waiting list okay sorry

Well let's begin...

* * *

_Pain isn't just a four letter word. No it is not just a felling not just an emotion. It is so much more than that. It's the definition of being human. The definition of living. Physical pain, emotional pain, without either are we truly alive?_

As the two walked out my door I couldn't believe what was going on.

1) I was saved by a total stranger '_not like I wanted that'_

2) The said stranger wants to know more than she needs to

3) She almost kissed me

If this isn't the definition of a long day I don't know what is.

As I began to stare out the window I thought about just how long I would be in this hospital. I was guessing maybe a week just for precaution and to run some tests.

As I pondered on those things. There was one thought I couldnt get out of my head

_Why does she care so much_?

Maybe she had a good life and is one of those goody two shoes. She wouldn't know how I feel, to feel as an empty shell, to feel nothing not even love. She wouldn't know how much I lost that night. She couldn't begin to even comprehend it. How sad it is to be this alone.

It's not like I have no one to talk to rather it's like I dont want to. Im forced not to. Im used to being strong. Im used to being the one others depend on seek help with their problems. I feel as If I'm drowning in my own problems and can't swim out. Im sick of it but I cant find it in me to seek help. I can't think of myself as that week. I could't take that risk.

'_I'm here' _It was a voice soft yet husky. It was her voice. It was resonating in my head over and over. She had told me those same words before we got hit. She was so confident and reassuring. How could she act that way? How can she live like this, ignoring the evils of the world. She should have died she should hate me for not moving. Because I didn't move she jumped in between and risked her life. She should be dead yet she smiles so naturally. It Hurts to see her smile like that.

I was once that way. Always smiling and helping. I remember the times when I was a strong believer in justice. Now how could I when I can't even go to the police.

_'Im here'_ That voice again. It truly amazes me. Her spirit so strong and unbroken. Its as if she can see the light in my heart hidden beneath the darkness. I all ready given up on trying to fight it yet its almost like she is fighting the battle for me.

_Just why do you confuse me so? Why, why does she hold such a grasp on me? _

_'Should I tell her?' _

It was a simple question. However it scared me deeply. I had never once thought about telling anyone.

_Why now?Why her? What makes her so different?_

Is it the way she smiles. Could it be how confident she is in herself? No, that's not it, is it her daring side? That's not it either. Just what is it that makes me drop my guard around her.

_It's because she contradicts everything you stand for. She is the exact opposite of what you became. She grew stronger while you grew weaker_

My heart was yelling that to me but my logical side refused to believe it. _I don't even know her. How could we be opposites?. _There is no way she could carry the same pain or even remotely the same. If she did she would be just as bitter as I've become.

_It could be true though. My conscious spoke up again_

As I tried to regain some control of my mind and how it was going haywire from this certain blond I began to think of another blonde. A blonde I dislike but couldn't seem to forget or let go. She looked just like him. Maybe, thats why she has this control over me.

I dislike him but I find it in me to truly hate him which makes me sick, and hate myself even more.

_Why? Why did you have to do this to me? _

_Why? _

_You were the one who took it all away. You took my control from me and turned me into this. A soul bitter and filled with Pain_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So I think this explains a lot of what is going on in Nanoha's life. What happened in here past and how it has affected her mind of state? She doesn't know what it means to love and be loved correctly. We will see if Fate can help her in time._

_Ah i want to hurry up and get to the good drama part of my story but I guess patience is key._

_**Ps:**__ I'm trying to get all these chapters written up before exams, but I'm scared I might mess up the story line. So forgive me if the updates come later. I'M sure you would all rather a chapter that is thought out and well written than rushed and out of place_


	13. Chapter 12 Help

_**Chapter 12: Help**_

_**Author's Note:** This is the chapter where Hayate confronts Fate. As you all know Hayate has seen a difference in Nanoha to what degree this chapter will explain. Hayate is very insightful and can pick up on things easier than expected so I think this chapter puts that to justice._

_This chapter is in Hayate's Pov._

* * *

_When do you know when you need help? Is it when you can no longer move on our own ? When you feel lost and can no longer deal with the loneliness by yourself?_

_Is asking for help a sign of weakness? Some feel that way. But for me I feel as if it's cleaning your soul._

_It takes a strong heart to admit you need help…_

_**Outside Nanoha's door Hayate's P.o.v**_

"Hayate whatever you thought was going on between me and Nano-" I cut her off

"Why" I didn't have time. I needed answers.

"Excuse me?"

"What are your intentions with Nanoha" I dropped the honorifics. She needed to know this was not some game.

" I see. I plan on helping her"

_'She catches on quickly, good'_

"What makes you think she needs help ?"

_'I need a good answer please. I need to know I can count on you. I need your help'_

"Her eyes"

"Her eyes?"

"Yes, her eyes. They are of a beautiful slate blue. It could be more beautiful than the calming sea and more pure than the sky.

"And that makes you think she needs help?"

"No, I said they could be. Her eyes right now are dull and lack the shine I'm sure was once there. Am I correct ?"

"I knew I could ask you"

"What is it you need from me ?"

"I need you to get her to open up to you"

"She isn't very cooperative with me though"

"You would be surprised"

'You think so?"

"Trust me I know. You don't even know how much of an effect you have on her"

"What do you think I can do ?"

" I think you're the only one who can get through to that heart of hers"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, you have noticed her behavior correct"

"Yes, she doesn't seem to care about anything. But you can tell she wishes it wasn't this way."

I began to explain to her in details of Nanoha's new behavior.

It started about 4 years ago when we were 14. At first she became very quiet. Nanoha was no longer laughing out loud. She was just there. She was a simple shadow.

As time passed by she became distant. Her thoughts were secret. The way she talked about life and the world, it was as if she lost hope. She became a ghost.

That's when the newest most heartbreaking side of her emerged. The shameless flirting, and constant flings began. She started to have sex with whoever wanted some. It broke my heart to see this. We eventually had a huge argument over this but she blew up on me. We stopped talking for a month; more like she stopped talking to me. I tried reaching out to her but she wouldn't have it. I cried for days thinking of how I could mend our relationship. Thankfully it was a couple days ago when she began to talk to me again.

Fate seemed to be processing the information I had told her well. Despite her teasing and stupid charms I could tell this blonde was intelligent, brave and kept her word.

_' I know you can help her Fate'_

"I'm guessing we both have a clue on what could have happened? Fate-chan said.

_'Just like I thought. Intelligent'_

"Yes I do, as student body president I have records of all the students. And being the granddaughter of the Chairman gives me some much needed perks.

" And?"

_'Impatient aren't we. Then again I was too in the beginning'_

" I believe she was raped. It makes sense with her behavior especially with the guys"

" I believe you"

"So, how do you plan to proceed ?" I'm not usually this straightforward and serious but I can't shake this bad feeling that seems to grow every second"

"It's obvious I will do everything I can"

_'Thank you Fate-chan, but I have to ask this'_

"Because you love her?"

She never replied

"I've noticed how you look at her. In this short amount of time you have already fallen in love with her. Am I correct ?"

"..."

"Fate-chan?"

" You are"

_'I knew it, I guess I lose out'_

I began to walk out of hearing distance and said "Well she needs you just as much as you need her, Alicia"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Oh interesting. Confused well I guess that's part of the story's charm. It's hard to put Hayate's teasing side in such a story so right now she has the role of being the supportive friend she is to Nanoha and Fate. Hayate was always like the big sister of the three. She looked out for them and pulled the strings to get them to stay in the same room. That's just my view on Hayate._

_Till next time..._

_Ps: Im sorry about the late updates I willdo better. Life has just been crazy lately._


	14. Chapter 13 Plea

_**Chapter 13:Plea**_

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys i could use some reviews for some right now Im totally stuck on my writting process. I couldnt even tell you when was the last time I wrote a chapter._

_Anyways let us begin. This chapter is just Fate's thoughts on what Hayate said. Nothing special._

* * *

_Plea is an earnest request made by someone dear who is in need of help. A simple plea not even spoken to the ears can mean the world to someone. It was her plea that made me vow to protect her._

_**Outside Nanoha's room**_

After my talk with Hayate I knew how worried she was over her friend. I could hear the silent plea in her heart

_'Save her, please'_

I decided that maybe this was meant to happen. I was meant to meet Nanoha and help her.

I admit I fell in love with that girl the moment I saw her smile. That sad smile that broke my heart. How could I not help her when she looks like that, so strong yet fragile? Like if it was her against the world.

Nanoha had been hurt by who, I'm not sure. That was a given Hayate and I both knew that much. How? We don't know for sure but we suspected rape

What I do know is whatever happens still plays a major factor in her life. Whether be it the trauma from the incident or be it someone is still hurting her to this day.

I know for a fact that Nanoha for some reason sees it unfit to love. That her existence is nothing but a game for people to use her.

The way she carries herself, the way she interacts with people. Especially with males as Hayate has filled me in on. It's as if they're the puppet master and she's their puppet

According to Hayate, Nanoha has had many "boyfriends". But Nanoha said she doesn't like the whole boyfriend idea, because males only want one thing. Sex.

That's when it clicked. She throws her body around like it's worthless. As if that's the only way she feels attention. I have seen many girls act similar. But this girl was the worst. Whatever it was changed her life dramatically without her noticing until it went so far and she couldn't turn back.

Hayate had left after out discussion saying how she had to discuss some things with Nanoha's mom. I figured what might be the topic of the conversation. Hayate would probably tell her that a friend will be looking after Nanoha.

I suspect her mother had the same inclination as us. The only problem was she didn't know how to approach her.

_'That's where I come in'_

We both had the same thought in mind. When seeing such a behavior it didn't take a psychologist to figure it out. Nanoha was hurt by a male. A male she had trusted, a male that raped her.

_'I hope she just lets me in'_

* * *

_**A/N:** To all those who saw this coming congrats!. Those who didn't, do you find it interesting? The next chapter Fate will confront Nanoha._

_Now I'm not saying it's natural for girls all the time who have been raped to act in this manner so don't get offended anyone. I just know that this happens more often than not. So word of advise if you see a girl acting in this manner don't just automatically assume she's a slut. You never know what that person is suffering from. We all have secrets._


	15. Chapter 14 Let it out

_**Chapter 14: Let it out**_

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter contains some hurt. Nothing too much I didn't want to sit here and cry while I wrote it so its not that bad. If it was trust me I would have been crying. This chapter is inspired by __Let it out by Miho Fukuhara. __It would be nice to listen to the song so you can get the feel of it but it's totally up to you_

_Here it is btw I do not own MGLN_

* * *

_It's hard to act brave all the time, to deny yourself that moment of weakness. So let me, be that person you can turn to._

_Let me be that shoulder you lean your head on. When you feel like crying just Let it all out and I will be there waiting you don't need to be brave all the time._

I finished talking to Hayate a few minutes ago. I needed to sort out my feeling and how to handle this situation.

I admit I fell in love with Nanoha. There is no denying that. However I know Nanoha doesn't love me or rather she is incapable of loving back. From the moment I saw her smile despite how bitter it was I wanted to be the one who stood beside her. I wanted to be the one she can count on. And that is exactly what I plan on doing.

_'But how'_

How do I break through to her. Do I continue with my teasing. Or My stupid antics that seem to set her off. I'm just not sure. Do I act like a simple friend. If I come off the wrong way she might just close me off for good this time.

_'Ughh so damn confusing'_

I think I spent enough time out here. Hayate was on her way to explain things to Nanoha's mother. The topic was Nanoha of course but especially the plan on me to help her. Hayate told me that Nanoha's mother was the first to suspect that she might have been raped. But every time she tried to help, Nanoha would take two steps back to the point Nanoha shut herself off from her mom

Her mom was suffering with the guilt of not being able to help. To know that your daughter is suffering and you can do absolutely nothing to help. I can't even try to understand what her mom is going through. But right now I'm all they have

_'These people are all counting on me and I couldn't even protect one person before'_

My mind was going to the gutter and quick. To avoid further memories, I wheeled myself to the door and knocked.

**[Knock Knock]**

No reply

I figured she was asleep so I opened the door.

That's when I heard it she was crying and crying hard

_'Nanoha'_

"Nanoha-chan"

_'That voice is so familiar'_

She immediately stopped crying. I turned around to see blond hair move behind the wall. Seeing as Nanoha stopped crying I knew whoever it was she was scared of it. Her face look terrified

I wheeled myself inside the door and locked it immediately.

I didn't say anything but she began to cry again

_'This can't continue come on Testarossa get a grip'_

_'It's do or die'_

"I'm here" I said but the crying only got harder

_'Dammit maybe I shouldn't have said that'_

I gathered all my strength and lifted myself off the wheel chair.

_'This is going to hurt like shit later on'_

I climbed onto the bed. She was laying down her back facing me. She was clutching onto a pillow.

_'Here we go'_

"Nanoha" I leaned over her shoulder trying to get a look at her face

"Go away" her voice was hoarse and weak. I wanted to hug her and that's exactly what I did.

"You're not alone" she tensed up and squirmed in my embrace

"Get off me" she ripped out of my hug.

_'To direct maybe? _

The bed was in the corner of the room against one of the walls. So when she broke my hug she leaned against the wall hugging onto the pillow for dear life.

"I won't hurt you"

I moved closer to her very slowly

"N-no don't come near me"

'_What changed before I stepped outside? She almost let me kiss her then but now I can't even touch her''_

She looked petrified of me. Almost as if I was the rapist.

"Let me help you"

"I d-don't need it"

"Clearly you don't"

_'Maybe being sarcastic will help you never know till you try'_

"Get out"

_'Well I was wrong Strike 1 but at least she is back to the devil she is"_

"Look I don't have time for your games"

I decided best way to get through to her was to push back.

"Well I'm sorry for ruining your oh so great life"

'_Now you want to be sarcastic huh' _

"You don't even know my life" I yelled

"And you don't know mine either!"

'She was yelling now. The crying had stopped. '_Maybe one more push and I can get through to her'_

"So how bout you fill me in Princess" I said with a teasing tone.

_'Got her.' _Her face was filled with rage. 'I can ask for forgiveness later'

"What kind of princess you know gets Raped!"

"The princess right in front of me"

It was like it hit her like a ton of bricks. She cried because of the words that just came out of her mouth. It was if she had just been rape and came to terms with it now. And that's exactly what happened. After years of trying to ignore it, all the bottle up pain flooded down on her now. Her eyes could no longer hold back the tears.

"Your a beautiful young girl Nanoha. What happened in you past is horrible but that doesn't make you any less of a person than you are now."

"B-b-but"

"No buts, the person who did this to you is a horrible human being who doesn't deserve the right to live. But you have down nothing wrong."

"I-if I was-"

"No don't blame yourself Nanoha "I moved to caress her cheek" You wouldn't have known that was going to happen."

I looked her in the eyes. Her eyes said it all. They were filled with grief, hate and regret. She was feeling all these emotions. She hated herself for what happened for so long. It was hurting me to see that in her eyes.

"_After all these years you tried to play it off. Like some sort of dream and nightmare. Believing if no one knew she could just ignore it. It wasn't a hard thing to understand I knew the feeling very well. But as a result her behavior changed due to her trauma. You were breaking down and for some reason I was the one to break you._

I moved to hug her stroking her hair. Surprisingly she hugged me back twice as hard. She hugged me almost as if she was afraid that I would disappear if she let go.

"Just let it out I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

"T-thank y-you. It means a lot to me"

"Of course" '

'_I just wish you loved me back that's all'_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Well there you have it. Like it? Well I thought I could do better I just didn't know how to you know. The next chapter will reveal why Fate has such a control on her. I bet none of you have seen this coming. Trust me I didn't even see it. Well that's a lie. _

_Hope you like the next chapter_


	16. Chapter 15 Mystery

_**Chapter 15: Mystery**_

_**Author's Note:**__ This chapter is all about Fate's thoughts concerning Nanoha. I won't reveal anything yet but I feel as if its important to voice Fate's thoughts about what's going on. Plus to keep the suspense and keep your guys eager for more_

* * *

_Sometimes it's easy to guess why things happened. Other times you have no clue. It could just be the cruelty of the world. But other times it's just a mystery. The reason why all this happened was unknown to us. It was a mystery then just like life is a mystery now._

We were both laying down in her bed now. My back was hurting a lot earlier but it eased away. I guess I'm getting better.

Still doesn't change the fact that Shamal won't be happy for being out of my bed for so long.

'_Oh I wonder if she remembers me? Then again I just remembered her. Oh well I will talk to her later about it'_

The accident happened two days ago and Nanoha cried that whole entire second day into the night. Hayate was supposed to come back and check and see how everything was going later this afternoon. I had sent her a text saying how I got through to her. Also to bring Nanoha's mother over to see her daughter. She was bound to be worried over her.

"How are you feeling Nanoha?"

"O-kay"

She was laying down on my shoulder as I rubbed her back. Her crying had died down and turned into sobs now.

I knew we had to talk about what happened in detail. There had to be a reason why.

'_Why she didn't tell anyone. I refuse to believe she was just scared'_

That was my main concern at the time. She had to have gone to the hospital right? So how come the police didn't get involved. Even if she didn't want it, a case would still undergo. She was underage to say she didn't want to press charges. Only her parents have that right she was just a minor.

'_Is she being _threatened?'

My next concern was the reason why that voice shocked her so much. When that voice was heard her whole body shut down. All previous thoughts escaped her. And a look of fear was seen on her even if it was just a second.

'_Who was it'_

The next concern was me. How come she let me in? I figured after all the years of keeping it in that just maybe she couldn't hold it back any longer. And since I was a stranger she probably didn't know how to counter my questioning.

I was foreign to her. My actions and beliefs were different than what she believed in right now.

'_Yea that must be it'_

Everything was a mystery. The circumstances around her were just too confusing.

"Fate-chan"

She broke my train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you about that night?"

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

_'Hell, I don't know if I'm even ready. Something is just so off about all this'_

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then I'm here to listen"

* * *

A/N: This chapter was important to keep the story along. Also it revealed the mysteries and concerns that the characters mostly Fate is wondering about. It also builds up gets more complicated from here folks hold on to your boots.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. The one who usually reads over the chapters has a life and is busy at the moment . I feel bad for always bothering them but the show must go on.I cant wait to get my reader back :)

The next chapter will be up later today! ... Please leave a review xD


	17. Chapter 16 Reason

_**Chapter 16: Reason**_

_**Author's Note:**_ There is going to be a twist I bet no one saw coming. We all know Nanoha was raped. One mystery down but the next one begins. Fate doesn't need help but maybe after this revelation she might need one.

Chapter 16 as promised!

* * *

_Reason is an explanation for an event. There can be different theories but only one truth one reason. What happens if the truth is revealed?. What happens when you discover the truth about your past and present_

"You know I was once the most popular girl in school"

"It's not hard to believe it. You're beautiful and I bet smart"

"Flattery will get you nowhere"

_'Sadly I all ready know that'_

"Continue"

"Since I was popular students and teachers both liked me. I got along well with everyone.

You know as kids you tend to have a crush on a teacher right?"

"Yea that's natural everyone goes though it in one point in their life"

" Well, there was this one teacher. He was cute and young with beautiful long hairand don't forget nice."

_'Sounds like someone I know'_

"Well it happened 4 yrs ago when I was 14. I just finished helping my music teacher so I was heading to my friends house to stay the night, when I got lost. The school was going under reconstruction."

_'His school was the same way'_

"Since the reconstruction one teacher was suppose to stay behind and circulate the halls. B-but today wasn't his day I knew that much"

_'He said that too.'_

"He found me in the halls and you can pretty much suspect the rest"

'_I needed to know'_

"Nanoha what school did you go to?"

_'Please be wrong'_

"Um Uminary Mid High does it matter?"

"Do you remember what day it was?"

'_Don't let it be the same please Don't let it be the same'_

"April 17"

_'Same day'_

"He had blonde hair and emerald green eyes ?"

_'Please say No. Please just lie to me_

"Fate-chan how did you kno-?

"I have to go"

"Fate-chan you're scaring me."

I was acting cold I had every reason to. The truth stood right before my eyes. Everything I knew was becoming a lie. It all clicked together. Of course the police let it slide. Of course

"What was his name?"

"Scrya-san"

I could feel the hatred and darkness rise in me.

'_How could you do this'_

"Fate-chan where are you going"

Nanoha had stopped crying when we started talking about what happened 4 yrs ago. But now she looked like she was on the verge of crying again all because of me

' _I never wanted to be the reason why you cry'_

Everything being revealed to me made me start to shake on the inside. I couldn't take it.

So I started to get off the bed ignoring the pain from my body. I didnt want to use that damn wheelchair.

"His first name was it"

I didn't want to say it I didn't want to believe it. Because if I did it would mean accepting that she had something to do with it. It would mean my life was a lie.I haven't seen them in years and this is what I learn of them. This was the truth behind the mystery.

"F-Fate -chan"

She was scared just like me. Scared of the truth scared that I actually knew him.

I realized now why she broke down to me.

_'It wasn't because I was special or that she had feelings for me. It was because I looked like hime. Thats how her barriers were useless against me._

"Yuuno-kun"

I said it and she froze all actions. She knew I knew him

_'Dammit why'_

"I have to go"

"Wait; Please don't leave me here alone."

A simple request I would have loved to fulfill but I couldn't, not now. Not when I knew all this.

_'I'm sorry'_

I walked out the door. I knew she would be crying. I was about to as well. The uncanning resemblance. I wonder if she realize it wasnt just coincidence. That we were more than just similar to each other.

_'Was this what you were doing while our sister and father was murdered'_

"Brother Why"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Wow if anyone can prove to me they thought this might happen I guarantee you a sneak peak of the next chapter._

_So now Fate's life is all mixed up._

"_Who would have known she would lead me to my own destruction" Do you guys remember this line you should._

_What will happen to Fate? _

_What will happen to Nanoha?_

_What will happen in this MGLN universe?_


	18. Chapter 17 Lies

_**Chapter 17: Lies**_

_**Author's **_**_Note:_ **We all want Nanoha to save fate but not in my fic not yet. I haven't gave Hayate enough screen time and credit in this story so here she is making another debut.

* * *

_A lie is the distortion of the truth, a false account of what really occurred. Lies can tear the very ground you walk on. They can tear your soul and leave you with nothing. What happens if that Lie leaves you with nothingness._

I closed the door behind me and leaned on it with my head hang low. Even though I wasn't the one to rape her it felt like I did. I couldn't take it my life was crumbling and I was losing my control.

"Fate-chan?"

_'Great just what I needed'_

It was Hayate and Nanoha's mother. How could I face them? I felt guilty and I didn't even do anything.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. The pain in my heart was breaking me. I was losing the fight.

"Oh my god. What's wrong Fate-chan?"

Her voice was to sweet for a rapist like me.

'_Stop it you didn't even rape her, but then why does it hurt so much like I did'_

"Sis?"

How dare he show up? I'm going kill him.

"Yuuno-kun" I said his name with all the venom I could muster up. After all these years this was our re-union. He was my brother my flesh and blood.

'_Why?'_

_**Hayate P.O.V**_

"How's Nanoha-chan I heard the news" Yuuno-sensei asked.

_'Why is Yuuno-sensei here?.A__nd Fate is his sister but why does she look like she wants to kill him'_

"Don't you dare say her Name!"

She was yelling now. I was dumbfounded Fate yelling no way. her voice was to soft to be capable of that. She is just too nice to do that.

Momoka-san and I just stood there confused for a moment. I came to my senses and moved in front of Fate-chan to hold her back. I felt as if I let go Yuuno-sensei would be dead.

"Fate-chan look at me"

I told her this. She needed to calm down. More importantly I needed to know what was going on here.

She was looking at me but it didn't feel that way. It looked like she wasn't even there. Her eyes were cold no longer holding that warmth that was once there.

"Testarossa?"

_'That's Signum's voice'_

"You?" His voice filled with malice.

'_Why did Yuuno-sensei sound like that?' _

"Nanoha-san?"

_'Shamal? just what was going on here.' _

_'Just what the hell is going on. It was like some big Maury show finale and all the actors finally met on stage'_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ The plot has thickened. Yuuno and Fate are brother and sister. Signum knows Fate and Shamal knows Nanoha and vice versa. Just what is going on. Don't worry everything will soon be revealed soon.

Btw I would ask you guys for a favor. COuld you please leave a review stating some of the questions you would like answered. I plan on having a chapter to explain these questions. So I would like to see if I can answer those questions at that time. Ask all the questions you want. It would be a huge help and Im sure you would all want some mysteries discovered!


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter18 : Revelation**_

_**Author's Note: **_Hold on to your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen. I feel a heart stopper coming.

* * *

**_Hayate P.O.V_**

_'Wait Nanoha-chan'_

I looked over Fate's shoulder at the door to see it open and Nanoha staring right outside the door at all of us.

"Nanoha-chan?"

She looked confused, scared and mostly fearful

"I think I should take my leave now. Seems like a family problem. Good Day everyone" Yuuno began to walk away

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Fate said.

She was truly beginning to scare me, all of us.

"I'm going home and speak to Okaa-san"

"I won't le-" Nanoha cut Fate off.

"Let him go Fate-chan". Nanoha said

I was lost everyone was except for Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan. I looked at Signum. She was staring right at Fate-chan.

I looked at Signum's eyes only to find understanding and then her eyes filled with realization in them.

'_Even Signum caught on before me now that's a shame. It took her forever to realize Shamal was flirting with her'_

Momoka-san moved to go to Nanoha who had just walked back inside her hospital room.

And Shamal was just watching the whole scene take place.

Me? I just stood there still holding Fate-chan. I was completely lost. Sure I knew some of her secrets but whatever this was I had no clue. And it seem it caught Fate-chan off guard hard and now she was crumbling

"Fate-chan is everything okay?"

"Let me go"

"Fate let me help you."

P-please Hayate just let me go"

After she said that my heart broke. Without even noticing my grasp on her shoulders fell as she began to walk away.

"Testarossa"

Signum said it but it fell on death ears.

"Fate-san"

Shamal said it and the same reply came. _Silence._ The only difference was Shamal looked like she was about to fall down and cry.

Then, it happened Fate

Collapsed

"Testarossa!" Signum screamed but couldn't move

"Fate-chan!" I screamed but was frozen in fear.

"Fate-san!" Shamal was the only one to react.

"I need help over her now!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Like it? Fate's mother will be introduced soon don't worry. Is Fate dying well ... I won't spoil it for you._

_Next chapter: Hayate: Well now she is lost confused and crazy_

_Fate: Broken and destroyed_

_Nanoha: Getting better?_

_I want to apologize to everyone on this very long awaited chapter. Forgive me but I havent been Up to just say life isnt going as I planned. So Im sorry to say but the next chapter may not be out for a long time, However this story will get finished. Just please be patient with me._

_I am truly sorry for the delay_


	20. Chapter 19 Endless possibility

_**Chapter 19:Endless possibility**_

_**Author's Note: **_This is a scene from Fates Past. Your all wondering what of Fate but you need to understand how hurt Fate is. Yuuno yes we all hate him now. But there was a time when he was or acted like a sweet loving older brother.

* * *

_'Past. The Past is an unchangeable event. No matter how much we desire to change it we can't. Even if we desire otherwise. The past is what makes us the person we are today. Not who we are but what we are. Even the past may hold good memories_

As I was walking away my world started spinning. My brother my own brother raped Nanoha. I couldn't believer it. No I didn't want to believe it. My sweet loving kind older brother was a rapist.

I felt lightheaded and before I knew it my face was getting closer to the floor. Before I _blacked out I remembered that one day. The one day my brother gave me a reason to look at the sky._

_**Memory**_

_A small 9 yr old Fate was crying._

_"Fate-chan how about we start again" her older brother said_

_"No I don't wanna"_

_"Oh come on Fate-chan I know you want to"_

_"NO its hopeless"_

_"Fate-chan what do you see there"_

_He pointed towards the sky_

_"Um clouds?"_

_"Wrong" He smiled_

_"What? No I'm right!"_

_The girl gave him an adorable pout. _

_"Nope ,would I ever lie to you?"_

_"No" the little girl pouted again_

_"So what is it then"_

_"I don't know onii-chan"_

_"Want to know what I see"_

_"Yea yea" The little girl jumped up and down excited to hear his answer_

_"I see..." He paused for suspense_

_"Come on tell me Onii-chan" she slapped his shoulder_

_"I see an Endless possibility"_

_"Endless possibility?"_

_"Yupp you see, no matter what no one can take that sky from me."_

_The girl was confused and he noticed this_

_"Look Fate-chan has anyone ever told you, you can't do something"_

_"Yes"_

_"But no one can tell you, you can't look at the sky."_

_"Yea but what if your blind?"_

_She was a smart girl for her age. He was proud to be her brother_

_"That can't stop you from reaching for it"_

_"But what if your paralyzed neck down"_

_Sometimes just too damn smart and literal for her own good._

_"You can always dream of it"_

_"But what if you have a nightmare"_

_Always had an answer for everything_

_"Even in a nightmare a sky still exist doesn't it"_

_"Yea, but what if you are in a nightmare, in a room, and you can't see it?"_

_Never knows how to give up often pushing towards plain annoying. But he loved her he truly did._

_"But you know it will always exist even if you can't see it"_

_"..."_

_"Ha-ha no answer for that Fate-chan" she pouted some more_

_"I still don't see why it is an endless possibility" the little girl replied_

_"It's simple"_

_"How simple because I don't get it Onii-chan"_

_"The sky no matter what will be there. To cry with us when we cry"_

_'The rain' the girl thought_

_"To be depressed when were sad"_

_'The cloudy gloomy days' the girl thought_

_"To be angry when were furious"_

_'Thounder and Lightning' the girl thought_

_"No matter what those things never change creating endless possibilities. _

_"When it rains you know someone is crying. When there isn't any sun you know someone is sad. When there is Thunder and Lightning you know someone is upset._

_"No matter what the sky is there. It never denies us our feelings. Our expectations can reach higher and higher reaching the stars nothing can stop it. When you look at the sky nothing else matters but you."_

_"The sky will always be there for you. Family and friends eventually die so does life. The forest eventually withers away. And the stars eventually run out. But the sky will always be there till the day we die encouraging us._

_"..." the girl was stunned by the deepness of this all. _

_"So no matter what Fate-chan don't lose hope. You can do whatever you desire. If the day comes when you doubt yourself just look at the sky and see the endless possibilities that lie ahead"_

_"Onii-chan" the girl started to cry. She was touched by her brothers words_

_"So how bout we give this one more shot kay?"_

_The girl looked out the window to see a beautiful sunny day._

_" Hai Onii-chan" _

_The two then continue to do what they were doing before._

_The older brother playing the piano while the younger girl was practicing for her singing recital for school._

* * *

_**A/N:** _Isn't Yuuno such a loving older brother. Who wouldn't want their brother to be that understanding. For the purpose of this story, this is why Fate loves Nanoha's eyes. It inspires her and gives her hope when she has doubts. Because when she seees those eyes its as if she is staring at the sky an endless possibility.


	21. Chapter 20:Connection

**Chapter 20: Connection**

**Author's Note: ****Wow what has it been almost a year. I am truly sorry for the late update. Lets just say I hit some dark times. So since I'm going to have some free time on my hands I decided to get back in the flow of this story. And writing in general. I have to say I prefer this story over my glee story right now. So without further ado.**

**Italics=thoughts**

* * *

_Sometimes it's the pieces you never thought could fit together that connects and completes the puzzle. There are millions of people in the world are strangers but all connected to each other by a word, a person, or an action a tragedy. It is then that you realize how small the world is._

I couldn't believe what was going on it was happening so fast yet so slow. Is that even possible I don't know. One minute I'm holding Fate-chan the next she walking away and in the blink of the eye she was on the floor. Signum and I were shock still. Shamal however went straight into doctor mode.

"I need a bed over here Now!" Shamal yelled out to the nurse

Shamal placed her index finger and her middle finger over Fate's pulse point.

"We have a pulse but its slow we need to get her hooked up to a heart monitor"

"There should be one in the room down the hall"

"Shamal what the hell is going on" I asked

"Well hurry up and get it. You go check and see if there is an open surgery room just in case. And if so leave open till we determine she is stable"

"Shamal"

"Here is the heart monitor" the nurse who went down the hall running said.

"Connect it here and here" Shamal instructed as they pushed the bed Fate was lying on into one of the empty rooms

"Shamal is she going to be okay" I asked frantically

"What are her stats" asked Shamal

I couldn't keep up with what they were saying. Unconsciously Signum and I were walking behind them. I'm not sure what Signum's connection is to Fate nor Nanoha for that manner. She seemed to know Nanoha and even Yuuno-sensei to a degree like something clicked in her mind. If I didn't imagine it wrong he know Signum as well heck he even sounded angry at her.

"Hayate" Signum said

Shamal even knew Fate but then again it could be because she treated her after the car accident

'_You know it goes deeper than that' I thought_

"Hayate"

What could this all mean. Everyone seems to know everyone. And here I am still clueless to what is going on. What the hell is happening. Why did Fate look like she was going to kill her Brother. Why did she look so broken. I feel like I'm going crazy.

"Hayate answer me please" Signum said knocking me out of my trance.

"Oh Signum sorry about that hehe"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea just a little shocked is all. Not everyday you see someone collapse"

"You sure"

"Yea just over whelmed."

"Okay"

"I'm going to check on Nanoha-chan. Could you stay out here and check on Fate-chan"

"Testarossa? Yea sure."

I walked away from where I was standing. I was actually in front on Fate-chan's room just staring at it before Signum caught my attention. As I walked away I could here Shamal talking to Fate about her being stable and what not. That was a huge relief for m.

I knocked on Nanoha-chan's room. Usually I would just barge it but her mom is with her so I didn't want to intrude on them

I waited until I heard a polite "come in" before I opened the door

When I opened the door I saw Nanoha laying down in her bed with her mother sitting in the chair next to her

"How are you feeling Nanoha-chan" I saw with the biggest smile on my face trying not to show how shook I was from the scene that happened earlier

"I'm okay Hayate-chan. I don't break that easily"

Something about that statement didn't sit well with me but I couldn't figure out what it was

"How is Fate-chan" She asked me

I don't know if she knew that Fate had collapsed so I decided to fill her in. Who knows she might just slip and tell me why Fate-chan was like that.

"She collapsed on the floor"

I waited for a response but all I got was a surprise look. I sighed and told her

"She is stable as far as I know. She is actually two rooms down"

"Hmm I see"

Now that answer just frustrated me

"What the hell do you mean "Hmm I see"" My voice a little louder than usual

Nanoha just raised her eyebrow

"It means exactly what it means"

"How could you say that she saved your life you should at least sound like you care or has your heart turn cold along with your face"

"I never asked her to. Its what she gets!"

"How could you say that!"

"Girls calm down now!"

Momoka-san's voice held no hint of refusal.

We both shut up and looked away at each other. I looked at the floor while Nanoha looked out the window

"Now Nanoha I know you don't mean that" Her mother tells her

"You don't know what I mean" Nanoha mumbles under her breath

"I know my daughter" She rebukes

"You know nothing about me" Nanoha answers back defiance clear in her voice and face.

"I know who you truly are not this façade you have"

"It's his fault"

"Whose fault" I asked her.

"None of your business"

I should have seen that one coming. Where had it all gone wrong. Fate told me she got Nanoha to open up. That Nanoha was even willing to tell us what happened to her. What happened in between that text and when we arrived. Fate looked distraught from when she exited Nanoha's room.

'_Did they have a fight?' _

Maybe, but she would have been I don't know more upset. She only looked sad, distraught like everything was collapsing on her. She only got mad when he showed up. I thought she was going to kill him until Nanoha told her to let him go.

'_Why would she say that?'_

Yuuno-sensei was even mad to see Signum in general. They don't work in the same divisions. Yuuno-sensei is a middle school teacher where as Signum teaches in out division a whole other branch. Yea the schools are connected through the underground hallways but they are to different buildings. Plus Yuuno-sensei just came back a week ago from over seas. Signum didn't even seem to immediately remember him either. The only time recollection pass her eyes was when he turned around to leave.

'_That is it'_

He is the connection he is the "his" Nanoha was referring to. I know its all just a guess but for some reason it all just clicked.

"Oh my god" I said aloud without even noticing

"Hayate-chan" Momoka-san asked me

I had tears running down my face. Nanoha adored him. He was her favorite teacher. To have him rape her then see him everyday after that till we graduated from that branch. How could she have face him. I would have broke down every day. That's why she was so quiet. She only started talking again till we moved to high school. And then the sexual activities started once he left.

"You know" was all that Nanoha-chan said to me

"What is going on" Nanoha's mother asked me

I looked to Nanoha and she just shook her head meaning for me not to tell her.

I wanted to tell her mom I did but it wasn't my place.

"Okaa-san can I talk to Hayate-chan alone please"

I could see her mom wanted to argue. She wanted to know what was going on with her daughter but she also knew she had to wait. Wait until Nanoha could tell her by herself. Other wise she would never get better

Momoka-san sighed, stood up and kissed Nanoha's forehead.

"I'll head back to the café your father and sister should be needing help. They will stop by later to check on you. If that's okay"

It was actually really say. Momoka-san had to ask her own daughter for permission for the rest of the family to visit. It broke my heart to see how this once solid happy family is now broken.

" Can they see me tomorrow I'm kind of really tired and onee-san worries to much about me"

Momoka just sighed in defeat. Her two daughters who were attached to the hip have become estranged. Only the older one actually caring about the relationship.

"Okay Nanoha-chan I will…Just call if you need us okay"

Momoka-san knew it was for the best if she wanted to avoid an argument with her daughter to just let her be

'_So sad'_

"I will Okaa-san"

With that Momoka-san walked out the room

It was silent for a few minutes. I actually thought Nanoha-chan forgot I was here. She was just silently looking out the window

"Did Fate-chan tell you?"

"No, I figured it out myself. I am pretty smart you know like a detective"

I was waiting for her sarcastic remark or argument that the Nanoha I have become use to would say

"I'm sorry"

"Nani" I said out of disbelief

I was not expecting that nor was I expecting to see Nanoha-chan to cry. I have never seen her cry except from before the accident.

I wanted to walk over to her but I couldn't. The sight of her crying broke my heart. The girl I love was crying. I loved her as a best friend and more but I knew the more would never happened. I would have been bitter about that but I took that fact pretty well. But now she was crying and I knew there was nothing I could do to calm her down

So for now I just stood there silently giving her the space she needed.

I never hated myself more than in this moment. No wonder she didn't tell me.

'_What could I have done to help her anyways'_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So we see that Fate is stable. Hayate figures it all out minus the details. I plan on Nanoha telling her everything soon if not the next chapter. **

**What shall I do with the next chapter?**

**Originally I had written all the way to chapter 26 but I had written it on my phone and then my phone broke and data was lost. I was tight dumb tight. So I have to think of a new storyline or replicate what I remember.**

**So don't worry we will have an interesting conversation between Yuuno-kun and Precia-san. Signum and Shamal I am dying to write that conversation. Nanoha and Hayate and Possible Nanoha and Fate.**

**And have no fear Lindy-san will appear if not next chapter the one after that. Who wants to guess what her role is and who she knows?.**


	22. Chapter 21: Promises and Secrets

**Chapter 21: Promises and secrets**

**Author's Note:**** I am so sorry to hear of the Boston Bomb tragedy. My heart goes out to the family and friends of the victims and all those who were injured in the attack.**

**I am sorry for my delay update I had my knee surgery so I was bedridden. And my mom wouldn't let me use the laptop. Finally got to use it since she finally went to work today.**

**So this chapter the Signum and Shamal conversation will be shortened and picked up at a further point to add to the suspense. Hayate and Nanoha have a brief chat. And Shamal has a phone conversation with a mysterious person.**

* * *

**Promises are agreements between people to hold back something. Secrets keep information between each other and themselves. But sometimes promises need to be broken. Sometimes secrets need to be broken. One can no longer hold something in because those secrets those promises can change reality as we know it once the truth had been known**

**Fate's P.O.V**

I felt groggy when I first open my eyes. I could see nurses coming in and out of my room. There was an oxygen mask over my face and an IV hooked up to my hand. My chest felt tight and I was still slightly dizzy

"Ms. Testarossa I am glad to see you are awake"

I looked up to see Shamal-san to my right

"Shamal-san what happened"

'What do you remember?"

"I remember walking away and then I got dizzy and it got dark" I answered back

"Well it would seem your body couldn't take the stress and due to you all ready weaken physical state. It didn't take much for your body to give way"

"Oh"

"So don't worry too much okay. We will monitor your heart rate etc."

"Thank you Shamal-san"

"Of course Fate-chan it was my pleasure"

She was about to walk through the door when I said

"I remember you, you know"

"Excuse me?"

"Those years back when you saved me"

"Oh I see. I wondered if you would"

"As if I could forget the doctor who saved my life"

"Get some rest we will talk later okay"

She turns back to me and gives me a warm smile and with that she is out the door

**Signum's P.O.V**

I leaned against the wall opposite of Testarossa's room. I heard the door opened so I looked up and was met with Shamal

"How's Testarossa doing?"

"She is stable nothing to worry about for now she is just tired"

I wanted to question about the 'for now' part but her eyes told me to let it go

'_Sigh'_

"I think we need to talk Shamal"

"About what"

We were walking towards her office when I brought up the even that had transpired right before Testarossa collapsed

"About what happened before Testarossa fell. We both know something is going on"

"You are right but not here. Wait till we get inside my office"

"Fine"

We walked in silence towards her office. Both of us stressed by the day we just had. Theories running wild left and right in my mind about the situation at hand.

**Shamal's P.O.V**

We walked in silence. I knew saying anything out in the open was a bad thing. You never know who is listening and even though problems have decreased in this hospital you can never be sure. Especially since Scrya-san has made an appearance.

I know I am going to have to tell her the connection between myself and Testarossa. I could easily just say I met her after treating her for the car accident but knowing Signum she probably knows it is deeper than that. She always had this sixth sense when it came to me. I appreciate it because she knows when to back off but today is a day she does not plan on it.

Plus I am intrigued on how she knows of Scrya-san.

I reached my office with Signum a step behind me. I open the door and held over to my office chair and took a seat.

A tense silence engulfs us as I wait for her to make the first move.

"How do you know Testarossa?" Signum asks getting straight to the point

"Remember we agreed I would never tell you about "her" the girl who was at the hospital that had me so sad and you wouldn't tell me why you were at the hospital that day?"

"Yes I remember. You didn't want to talk about it and I couldn't tell you so we just agreed not to talk about the details"

"Yea um how do I say this Testarossa well Fate-chan is that girl. Well one of the girls"

"Hmm before I ask details I think it's only fair that I tell you why I was at that hospital that night"

"Go on" I suggested

"Long story short I found a girl who was raped in the school branch I use to work in. That girl was Takamachi-san"

"Oh my"

"Yea she specifically requested coming to this hospital. I thought she had family here but I later learned they did not work here."

"So why would she suggest this one of course there must be ones closer to where she lives or the school?"

"You are correct in that assumption. I don't know why she wanted to come to this hospital"

"How do you know Scrya-san"

"I actually do not. I can't say I am a hundred percent sure but his hair reminds me of the hair I saw that night. He also has the same physique as the man who did the raping"

"That would explain a lot"

"What do you mean"

"I am not sure yet but as soon as I know for sure I will tell you. Deal?"

"Hmm I guess so we will talk more about this when we get home tonight. I will go check on Hayate I am sure you have work to do"

"Thank you for understanding"

Signum got up and walked around the desk and lent in to give me a chaste kiss on my lips. Even though we all incredibly stressed and know something big is going on. We never let anything slow us down. That's something I love about her. Even when I feel like the darkness is crawling up around me just one of her kisses brings me back out of my hole.

I watched as she left the office. I put my head in my hands not noticing the tears in my eyes. That bad feeling is starting to creep back up into my heart. The same bad feeling I had when Fate-chan and Alicia-chan was brought into the hospital that day. I just hope I can do something to prevent something bad from happening. But once again I get that feeling that it is out of my hands.

I sigh and pick up the phone dialing a number I would never forget.

**Nanoha's P.O.V in her room**

I broke down crying. I knew at this point everyone would know. And that fact alone was getting to my heart. I was mad at myself for the way I regarded Fate-chan. She has done so much for me. Yet I regarded her as if she was insignificant. I didn't even mean it. I was just saying it without even realizing anything.

"Hayate-chan"

"Hai Nanoha-chan?"

I began to explain everything that happened that night to her. She sat down next to me in the chair my mom was previously in. I took a chance glance at her and she was crying. I reached out my hand to hold on to hers. I smiled over at her. I felt lighter like I got a weight off of my chest. I know my previous habits will be hard to snap out of but I knew in this moment that things would change.

"I am so sorry Nanoha-chan, I suspected this but what you just told me. I don't know what to say"

"It is okay Hayate-chan" I smiled

**Hayate's P.O.V**

When I saw Nanoha-chan smile at me it was different. It wasn't those fake smiles she always gives me but rather a true smile. No matter how saddened the smile was it was a real one. In that moment I knew Nanoha-chan was on her way to getting better.

"Hayate"

She dropped the honorific so I knew it must be serious.

"Yes Nanoha-chan"

"I need to speak with Fate"

"I don't know if that's a good idea I mean-"

"I need to its important"

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Come in" Nanoha said

"I'm sorry to disturb you Takamachi-san"

"Its fine Signum-san"

"Hayate I am just informing you that Testarossa Is fine and that she is awake"

"Thank you Signum"

With that Signum walked back outside the door.

"I guess you got your answer Nanoha-chan. Do you want me to come with you to see Fate-chan"

'No I need to see her alone"

"I understand. Well let me help you there"

"Thank you Hayate-chan"

"No problem" I smiled at her

**Shamal's Office**

"I believe that time has come" the person on the other line says

"I believe so. We must speak face to face"

"I will be there in 5 minutes"

"Till then"

"Till then Shamal-san"

"See you later Harlaown-san"

* * *

_**A/N: I thank you for pointing out the momoka mistake I don't even notice I was typing it that way while pronouncing in momoko. Nice catch!:)**_

_**Next chapter will consist of Fate and Nanoha talking, Signum and Hayate talking, Shamal and Harlaown-san and if I see it fitting Yuuno and Precia talking.**_

_**A lot will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that it all depends on how each conversation goes. I will reveal some facts about fate and Alicia and some things about Shamal.**_

So tune in


	23. Chapter 22: Understanding

**Chapter 21: Understanding**

**Author's note:**** Wow I am so sorry two whole weeks and I didn't update this story sorry. I just found out I'm failing all my courses for the fourth marking period because I've been out for all of it. I've done the homework but they said they never got it. Ughh so I have been stressing a tad bit but no worries I am back.**

**Okay so never mind I'll just let you read.**

**N****anoha's P.O.V**

Hayate-chan helped walked me down the hall to where Fate-chan was. I'm scared but I'm not sure why. A part of me is telling me, desperately telling me to walk away that it won't go good but the other part is saying after everything she has done for you, you owe her this much. So I decide to take the leap of faith. I knock on the door

"Come in" I hear Fate-chan say from the other side of the door.

I turn to Hayate and wave her off

I step through the door and close it behind me. I look at Fate-chan. She's connected to all these machines.

Before I even get a chance to say anything she beats me to it.

"What are you doing here Nanoha?"

"I came to see how you were"

"Just go back to your room."

"I'm not going to let you shut me out Fate-chan. After everything it wouldn't be fair to you."

"SO what I'm some charity event to make you feel better about yourself."

"That's not what I mean Fate-chan. I want to help you like you did me"

"I get it; you want to even the score so you won't have to owe me anything. Well don't, I don't need favors or anything. So you're in the clear."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what Nanoha?"

"Like, like you don't care if I care or not"

"Maybe I don't"

"That's a lie and we both know it."

**Fate's P.O.V**

I was getting tired. I didn't want to tell her about my past. I didn't want to hate her or be angry at her. It wasn't her fault. But a part of me couldn't help but think if she had just went straight home that day my father and sister would still be here. Then again I bet she thinks the same if she had just went home she wouldn't have been raped. I was growing tired of all the what-ifs.

"What do you want from me Nanoha?"

"I want you to talk to me"

"Talk about what!"

I was getting angry and I didn't know why. I mean shouldn't I be the angry one. My brother is the man that raped her.

"Why are you yelling at me for? Your brother is the one who raped me! I should be yelling at you."

"Then please do Nanoha. Then you can get out of my room!"

"What? I just wanted to come over to talk to you about Scrya-san"

"I don't want to talk about him"

"Fate-chan it is obviously bothering you what he did to me"

"That's just half of it" I mumble out.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" I turn away from her

She walks closer to me taking a seat on my bed

"Fate tell me"

"No you don't need to know"

"Yes I do! It's hurting you Fate"

"Hurting? Ha more like destroying me"

"For God sakes tell me or I'm walking away now"

**Fate's P.O.V**

"For God sakes tell me or I'm walking away now. And you will never see me again"

When she said that it was like a damn broke within me. I would be alone again, with no one to talk to or hold onto. And with the tears that broke through so did my full blown anger and hatred. Even though I didn't mean to take it out on her it still came out

"You wanna know! Then I will tell you princess. While my brother was raping you, my family was being torn apart. I watched as my father was killed, as they tortured my sister and me. I watched as my sister choked on her own blood. While she pulled the knife out of her gut to reach the phone to call for help I sat bleeding waiting for my death. And here I am alive with my sister dead just to find out my brother who I considered a hero was nothing but a monster. As I waited and prayed for him to come home he was out to busy for his family. I don't just hate him for what he did to you. I abhor his very existence!

**Nanoha's P.O.V**

I was too shocked for words. What do you tell a person who just told you that I mean. Honestly I dontt think there could be a more tragic story.

"Fate I'm-"

"Don't just don't please"

"What can I do for you then?"

"Just, just give me time"

"You have all the time in the world. I'm here for you"

She collapsed on me and cried her heart out. All I could do was hold her and give her comforting words. I found myself crying with her. The pain she must feel, the guilt, the anger and the hate it's destroying her. I hope this is all she has to deal with but I have the feeling it's only the beginning. If she hadn't met me she wouldn't have known. Because of me she is breaking.

**Yuuno-kun P.O.V. Somewhere outside the hospital**

This is bad. I didn't expect Fate to know Nanoha. She hasn't seen me in awhile since I was in America with our mother working on a few things.

I need to call her

"Okaa-san"

"What is it Yuuno?"

"I saw Fate-chan today"

"You know I don't like you referring to her as that"

"Yes well um subject 83 was at the hospital today"

"Hmm what for"

"I'm not sure"

"So what is the big deal?"

"She knows why I wasn't home that day. She knows my excuse was a lie"

"And how would she know that Yuuno?"

"She knows Nanoha Takamachi"

"Well well well that would be a problem"

"Yea"

"Do I need to come and fix this?"

"No, No I will take care of it"

"See that you do. Otherwise my methods won't be, let's just say pleasant as yours. We don't need a repeat now. Are we clear?

"Crystal"

**Shamal's P.O.V. In her office**

I continued doing my work lost in thoughts. I had just gotten off the phone and was now waiting for my visitor. I knew why I was stationed here. I also vaguely figured out why Nanoha-chan wanted to come to this hospital. If Scrya-san was behind Nanoha-chan's raping then _she_ would be behind this. And if she was behind this it would never be that simple.

***Knock Knock* **

"Come In" I say out loud

"Hard at work I see" a familiar voice said

"You know me. That's the only way to get ahead. That's why you stationed me here"

"Haha, I stationed you here because I knew you could rise in the ranks and get rid of the corruptness"

"Same thing you know"

"yea yea. Well am I going to get a hug?"

"I don't know if my wife would like that" I tell her teasingly

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her"

"I guess it can't hurt"

I hurriedly get out of my seat and give my long time friend.

"Ah it's nice to see you again Shamal-san. I would rather not under these circumstances but I will take what I can"

"Same here Lindy-san."

We both took a step back and nodded our heads. We knew what was coming next

"So tell me what was so urgent to discuss in person" she takes a seat in front of my desk

"Well I guess you know who this involves anyway right?" I take a seat in my chair

"Fate-chan?"

"Yea and remember how you thought her father and sisters death wasn't simple?"

"Yea I do but we couldn't find any conclusive evidence"

"Well what if I told you a young girl was raped the same day that event happened"

"I would ask you what that has to do with anything."

"And I would say it's not really the girl but who committed the crime."

"Okay what is with the games Shamal?"

"I think Scrya-san was behind it the rape"

"Ohh now that is interesting"

"Yea I figured you would want to know"

"Definitely _she_ is hiding something. And I think we both know what."

"You really think _she _is behind it all"

"I do. I'm not sure why yet. I'm going to need your help with that. But I am absolutely positive"

"I can't believe she would do that to her own family"

"You have no idea what Precia is capable of. And I bet Murder is not even the worse of it.

**A/N:**** Well I hope this chapter makes up for the delay. I am actually please with this chapter. Not really the writing but the plot that is forming in my head. So all in all it is a success to me.**

**Any questions please do ask. And please review they keep me going.**

_Understanding is the ability to understand something or comprehend. To be able to be sympathetically aware of other people's feelings; tolerant and forgiving. Sometimes understanding wasn't as simple or as easy as it seems in movies. One may sympathize but one can never understand another's true pain_


	24. Chapter 23: SAcrifices

**Chapter 23: Sacrifices**

**Author's Note:**** Well I would like to say Im sorry about the late update. I've been recovering from my surgery and with all the school work I missed plus Physical therapy every day I have been swamped. But now school is over finals are done for seniors and I graduate next Saturday. So I am free to write**

* * *

_Sacrifices are the act of losing or surrendering something as a penalty for a mistake or fault or failure to perform. When we do something we don't necessary want to do but know it must be done. Sacrificing one's life, health and happiness is no easy feat. It takes the strongest of hearts to sacrifice themselves for another. Could we have done what she needed to do?_

**Shamal's P.O.V Her Office:**

"If you are correct about Precia-san being involved, why have Scya-san rape Takamachi'san?"

"Well that is just something we will have to figure in time wont it" Lindy-san says

"I guess your right"

I lean back into my chair and look up at my ceiling thinking. I realize how much easier my life would have been if I denied the Job offer those years ago. How I wouldn't have to have seen and done the things that I have. But when I look back at it I wouldn't have met Signum or save Fate-chan's life. Many people would have died if I didn't take the job. Sacrifices had to be made and my bliss was one of them. I don't regret it

"Shamal-san, I'm sorry all this has happened to you"

It was like she was reading my mind

Sigh "It was unavoidable. A heads up would have been nice when I took the job. But you gave me the option to transfer as soon as all this happened. It was my choice and I stand by it"

"I am glad you feel this way because I will need your help in this affair"

"Anything I can do to help I will do"

"Could you kill someone?"

**Hayate's P.O.V**

I stood outside Fate-chan's door just in case something happened. And just like I thought would happen, happened. I could hear Fate and Nanoha-chan arguing and yelling. I was about to open the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Let them be" Signum told me

"How could I possibly do that with them fighting like that?"

"They need to get some things off their chest. You shouldn't interfere with it"

"What do you know that you are not telling me?"

"It is not my place to say"

"Signum I need to know"

"That may be true but it is not my right to discuss Testarossa's Past"

"Does it have to do with her Yuuno- no Scrya-san?"

"I'm don't know but Shamal may think otherwise"

'Shamal huh"

"No Hayate, you will not bother her or question her now. Not till she is ready. Go do whatever detective work you want. I won't fight you on that but don't bother Shamal right now"

"Fine *pout* but just remember you gave me permission to go all Sherlock Holmes so dont go all super protective on me"

"Understood, but if you get too deep in something serious you will tell me or I will pull you off this "case". You are not a child so I am giving you this freedom. I expect you not to abuse it. So since I know you are doing this when I call you I don't expect a lie about your whereabouts. If it wasn't for the fact I am concern about Testarossa you would not be doing this"

'Yea , Signum. You also left out the fact that I am the best at my job"

"You sound like you were hired as a Private eye"

"If you were paying me I would be, wouldn't I"

"Tch"

"I'll stop teasing but you have to give me something to work on here"

"I thought you said 'I am the best at my job""

'True, but right now as I see, it doesn't seem like Nanoha's past connects to Fate's except for her brother. It could clearly be coincidence that it was Fate's Brother"

"Then start there"

"What?"

"Yuuno Scrya. Figure out his -san was brought to this specific hospital under her request. Figure out the significance of that and maybe you will find something"

"Sounds like you could be a detective Signum"

"Don't know about that. But it was always something I thought about"

"You were the one who brought her in weren't you?"

"sigh* Yes I was but I don't want to get into it now."

"Fine Look after them will you"

"Will do"

I walked off towards the exit of the hospital. Whatever is going on its deep and I know the people who will be involved. If I was going to figure this all out I would need some help and I know exactly who to ask.

*Ring Ring*

'_My phone'_

"Hello" I say

"Hayate-san?"

"This is perfect timing I was about to call you"

"Haha really well I guess we should meet up then" the voice tells me

"Agreed same place?"

"Yea be there in 15"

**Fate's Room**

Both girls were exhausted from the day's events. Fate knew something was going on. That everything that was happening was not coincidence. She now knew the real reason why her bother wasn't home that day. She also knows it wasn't a coincidence that it was the same day as her family's attack and Nanoha's rape. Fate knows that this is just the tip of something bigger and darker. No matter how much she wanted to just run from this she knew she couldn't she owed it to her sister and father to figure it out. She knows she won't be able to deal with this alone. Luckily for her she has someone, lying right here with her.

Fate looks over at Nanoha who is lying in her bed asleep. Wondering what her day would have been like if she hadn't met Nanoha. How she wouldn't have come to hate her brother. How she could have continued to live her life fulfilling her dear sister's life. But looking over at Nanoha now she knows it was meant to happen, that this was her fate, no matter how cliché it sounded. She just had to somehow come out of it alive. No matter how much the darkness threatened to consume and break her. There was someone here giving her strength and she was willing to give it her all.

* * *

**A/N:**** So this chapter really is a just a segway to what to come. We know that Lindy had a hand in why Shamal was place in that hospital. We know Hayate will go do her investigating. We also know she will have some help by who we will find out soon. This wasn't part of my original story I wrote but I always loved Hayate in her strategic detective mode. SO bear with me. Also as of now Fate has come to terms with what is happening but for how long can she last mentally and physically**


End file.
